<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love At First Sight by Danceramf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743511">Love At First Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceramf/pseuds/Danceramf'>Danceramf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Why Don't We (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceramf/pseuds/Danceramf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonah Marais left his life behind when he joined Why Don't We. The only thing he kept was his family and his best friend, Clara. When Clara gets sick of her family, Jonah offers her a room at his house... His house that he shares with his band mates. Clara happily agrees, not foreseeing the craziness that would happen once she gets settled in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Seavey/Original Female Character(s), Jack Avery/Zach Herron, Zach Herron/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara's POV</p>
<p>"WHAT! YES! IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION!"</p>
<p>Pause for a sec. I'm Clara. I'm 18 and as of now, I live in Minnesota. Right now I'm on FaceTime with my best friend, Jonah Marais. The Jonah Marais. From Why Don't We. We've been best friends since I was 2 and he was 5. He just asked me to go live with him and his band in L.A. My reaction was the screaming you just heard. We can play now.</p>
<p>"Ok. Just thought I'd ask instead of saying, ' Hey. You're going to come live with me and the guys in L.A.' Is that alright with you.</p>
<p>"I guess so."</p>
<p>"So you'll come up in two weeks from today. And I'm thinking about surprising the guys.</p>
<p>"Alright, whatever. Text me the address. I've gotta go hang with Carly. Bye!"</p>
<p>"Bye Clara."</p>
<p>The next two weeks went by in a flash. Before I knew it, I was driving across the country to live with my best friend and his band.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonah's POV</p>
<p>Today Clara was moving in. I hadn't told the guys she was moving in. I hadn't even told them she was coming up. Around 4:30, my phone buzzed</p>
<p>Text convo<br/>Besfren:U said u would b home all day right.<br/>Me:Yeah. Y? <br/>Besfren: Good cuz I'm here!☺️☺️☺️<br/>Me: I'll be down in 1 sec. <br/>Besfren:K👍🏼👍🏼👍🏼</p>
<p>I ran out of my room and downstairs. All the guys started staring at me, but I ran out the door without saying anything.</p>
<p>"CLARA!!!"</p>
<p>"JONAH!!!"</p>
<p>We both screamed each other's name at the same time. We ran towards each other and I picked her up in a hug. By the time I put her down and looked at her, she was already distracted by something behind me. I turned around to see the guys all standing in the doorway</p>
<p>"Oh. Guys, this is Clara. Clara, this is Jack, Corbyn, Zach, and Daniel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clara's POV</p>
<p>"CLARA!!!"</p>
<p>"JONAH!!!"</p>
<p>We both yelled at the same time. We ran towards each other and he picked me up. When he put me down, I saw four guys standing in the doorway of the house. One of the guys had dyed their hair white, one of them had kinda a pink face, the n one of them had curly hair. And the fourth on was....... really cute. When Jonah saw me staring at something, he turned around</p>
<p>"Oh. Guys, this is Clara. Clara this is Jack (curly hair), Corbyn (white hair), Zach (pink face), and Daniel (cute)." Jonah said</p>
<p>I started into Daniel's blue eyes for a second. They were bluer than the ocean. After a couple of seconds, I realized the guys were all staring at me</p>
<p>"Oh, ummmmmmmmm. Hi." Awkward, I know</p>
<p>"Hey." Daniel said. My heart melted when I heard the sound of his voice</p>
<p>"You must be the infamous Clara. We've heard so much about you, you would think we've known you forever." Corbyn said</p>
<p>"But you look different than he described you." Daniel added</p>
<p>"Thank you?" I said</p>
<p>"Oh. No. I mean. Not in a bad way. You're really cute. Er, beautiful. Uh, er. Pretty!" Daniel said getting red. I felt my face heating up. Jonah walked up to Daniel and said 'Smooth'</p>
<p>"So how long are you gonna be here?" Jack asked. I turned to Jonah</p>
<p>"You didn't tell them?" I asked</p>
<p>"I never really got around to it." Jonah said</p>
<p>"What did he never get around to telling us?" Jack asked</p>
<p>"Well, you know how because Jack and Zach decided to be roomies, we had that extra bedroom." Jonah asked. The guys shook their heads "I thought it'd be fun if I had my best friend (motioned to me) come live here. Surprise!"</p>
<p>Zach spoke first. "Oh. Ok"</p>
<p>"We thought it was going to be bad." Corbyn said</p>
<p>"Yeah, don't scare us like that." Jack said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel's POV</p>
<p>So not only did I make a fool out of myself in front of Jonah's best friend the first time I met her. Well now I found out she's moving in I'm so stupid!</p>
<p>"Do you need help moving your stuff?" I asked. I was hoping if I tried to play it off, she'd forget about my slip up.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure." Clara said.</p>
<p>We all started helping her move boxes into her room. After an hour and a half, everything was moved up and getting put away. All of the guys except Jonah left her room. Once we got downstairs, the guys started questioning me</p>
<p>"You totally like her right?" Corbyn asked</p>
<p>"When are you going to ask her out?" Jack asked.</p>
<p>"You know you made a total fool of yourself?" Zach asked</p>
<p>"Yes I like her. That was obvious. But I'm not asking her out because I made a total fool of myself."</p>
<p>"But she was totally checking you out, dude!" Jack added</p>
<p>"Even if she was, no one will ever forget that I called her cute, beautiful, and pretty within the first five minutes I knew her." I said</p>
<p>"I'll bet you they end up getting together in the end." Corbyn said. I rolled my eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clara's POV</p>
<p>OHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGOD!!!!!!!!!! DANIEL SEAVEY CALLED ME CUTE, BEAUTIFUL, AND PRETTY!!!!!!!!!! That thought kept on running through my head when I was unpacking. Whenever I could, I stole glances at him. Eventually the guys left, except for Jonah.</p>
<p>"You've changed."he said</p>
<p>"Yeah. No braces or retainers. New wardrobe. Some makeup and hair products. Contacts instead of glasses. I've had my glow up!" I said</p>
<p>"You know Daniel totally likes you, right?" Of course he had to go there. "And I know you like him." Now I blushed. "And your face is my proof."</p>
<p>"Whatever. Do you have your eyes on any girls?" I asked, veering off my trail.</p>
<p>"No, actually. I should head downstairs. Come down later."</p>
<p>It took about an hour to hang up my clothes and I was over unpacking, so I went downstairs. I went downstairs and the guys were singing taking you (one of my favorite wdw songs) to Daniel's guitar. I started singing. All the guys stopped singing but Jonah kept playing the guitar. Once the song was over, the guys started clapping for me. I was laughing. Once we were done being crazy people, we decided to play truth or dare.</p>
<p>"Jonah, truth or dare?" Corbyn asked</p>
<p>"Truth."</p>
<p>"Boring, but whatever. Who was your first kiss?" Jonah turned to me and got red</p>
<p>"You can tell them." I said</p>
<p>"So, when I was younger, I was kinda a loner. Like, I had friends and all, but I never completely fit in with them. So, it was the summer Clara went into sixth grade and we were at the pool. And some guys I was 'friends' with came up to me and started teasing me about the fact I hadn't kissed a girl. So Clara kissed me on the lips right in front of them to shut them up." Jonah said.</p>
<p>"Woah!! Is that true, Clara?" Jack asked</p>
<p>"Kinda." I said.</p>
<p>"Alright. It's my turn to ask someone. Clara, truth or dare?" Jonah said</p>
<p>"Dare, duh!" I always say dare.</p>
<p>"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with one of us." Jonah said</p>
<p>"Ok, who's it gonna be?" I asked</p>
<p>"You're not allowed to know." I don't know what he's playing at, but I hate him so much right now</p>
<p>"Asshole. Whatever, I'll be in a closet." I said walking away</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonah's POV</p>
<p>I had this all planned out when we agreed to play truth or dare. As soon as it was my turn to ask someone something, I ask Clara. She always says dare and I get her in a closet with Daniel.</p>
<p>"Who's going in?" Daniel asked</p>
<p>"You." I say simply</p>
<p>Daniels POV</p>
<p>"Who's going in?" I ask</p>
<p>"You." Jonah said</p>
<p>What? Me? Closet? Clara? He wants me to go in the closet with Clara? I get up and walk to the closet. I vaugly see her out line when I walk in. I walk over to her and kiss her and she kisses back. By the time the seven minutes are up, I'm shirtless and she's only in a bra and her shorts.</p>
<p>"You go. I don't want to know which one you are." She said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clara's POV</p>
<p>Who ever was in the closet was a little frisky, but I didn't care. I told whoever it was to go. I really wanted it to be Daniel and if it wasn't, I knew I'd be disappointed, so it was better if I didn't know. About a minute later, someone yelled for me to come out.</p>
<p>"Ok, so who do you think was in the closet with you?" Jonah asked</p>
<p>I thought for a second and said, "I doubt it was you because you were the one whoop kid the person and you're my best friend. I didn't feel Jack's noodle hair so it wasn't him. He was taller than me and Zach and I are the same height. So that leaves Daniel and Corbyn."</p>
<p>The rest of the day was fun. We played truth or dare, got Chinese for dinner, and watched a ton of movies. I fell asleep cuddling with Daniel. I felt so safe and happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel's POV</p>
<p>So, Clara thinks I could've been in the closer with her. But she also thinks Corbyn. Right now she's asleep I my arms. I'm really tired and want to get some sleep but I don't want to wake Clara. I guess I'll just go to sleep with her and me cuddling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonah's POV</p>
<p>Clara thinks Daniel was in the closet with her! She also thinks Corbyn. But I doubt she believes that. Corbyn has a girlfriend he's 100% loyal to. And she knows that. She probably only left Corbyn as an option so the guys wouldn't suspect her of liking Daniel. But right now they're asleep in each other's arms so...........</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zach's POV</p>
<p>I really like Clara. But I doubt she likes me. I mean right now she's cuddling with Daniel. I want her to be mine so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Crushes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonah's POV</p><p>I woke up around 9:30 the next morning. Everyone was still asleep. I woke up Corbyn, Jack, and Zach. Once they were awake, I pointed to Daniel and Clara and they got the memo. We all got our phones out and started taking pics of them cuddling. After a couple minutes, Daniel started to wake up.</p><p>"Guys stop or else you'll wake Clara up." Daniel said in his half awake state</p><p>"Too late." Clara said, just as tired as Daniel.</p><p>"You two are so cute together." Jack said.</p><p>As soon as Jack said that, Daniel and Clara looked at each other and they both sat up. They moved to opposite ends of the couch. All of a sudden, all of our phones buzzed and we saw Corbyn had posyed a picture of Daniel and Clara cuddling. Clara got up and smacked Corbyn on the arm.</p><p>"I'll be in my room." she said</p><p> </p><p>Clara's POV</p><p>I started to wake up and felt Daniel's arms still around me. I heard laughing and clicking but I was too tired to care. Then I heard Daniel say to be quiet so I wouldn't wake up. I decided to say something</p><p>"Too late" I said.</p><p>"You two are so cute together." Jack said. When he said that, I looked over at Daniel to see he was already looking at me. We got up and moved to opposite ends of the couch. Then, all of our phones buzzed. We looked at them to see Corbyn posted a picture of me and Daniel cuddling. I simply got up, smack Corbyn's arm, and said I was going to my room. As soon as I closed my door, I flipped onto my bed and groaned into my pillow. A couple minutes later, someone knocked on my door.</p><p>"WHAT!?" I screamed.</p><p>Daniel opened the door. "I just wanted to say sorry."</p><p>I sat up. "You're sorry?"</p><p>"Yeah." He said, not meeting my eyes.</p><p>"Why the fuck are you sorry?"</p><p>"For this morning. And the guys."</p><p>"That's not your fault. You really don't need to apologize."</p><p>"Oh, ok. Can I come in?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure." I said. All of a sudden I got a ton of butterflies in my stomach. He came in and sat on my bed with me. There was no where else except the gloor to sit, but it still didnt expect it.</p><p>"So, do need help unpacking or all the boxes full of your stuff some weird designing statement?"</p><p>I looked around for a minute. "i could use a little help."</p><p>"Well where do we start?" He asked, standing up</p><p>"You take that half, I'll take that one."</p><p>"Sir, yes sir!" Daniel said. I glared at him. "I meant ma'am, yes ma'am!"</p><p> </p><p>Daniel's POV</p><p>I woke up and I knew by the laughing and clicking, the guys were taking pictures of me and Clara. I told them to stop so they wouldn't wake up Clara, but she was already awake. And then Corbyn posted a picture of us and she got really posses. She was in her and I decided to apologize to her. I went upstairs and knocked on her door.</p><p>"WHAT!?" Her muffled voice rang out.</p><p>I opened the door. "I just wanted to say sorry."</p><p>She sat up. "You're sorry."</p><p>"Yeah." I couldn't look her in the eye.</p><p>"Why the fuck are you sorry?" She asked .</p><p>"For this morning. And the guys."</p><p>"That's not your fault. You really don't need to apologize.</p><p>"Oh, ok. Can I come in?"</p><p>"Yeah sure." I was happy we were still cool. I'd rather be just friends with Clara than nothing at all. I sat oCakaown on her bed with her because the only other option was tge floor. I looked around her room.</p><p>"Do you need help unpacking or are the boxes of your stuff some weird designing statement?" I asked.</p><p>She looked around her room. "I could use a little help."</p><p>"Well, where so we start?"</p><p>"You take that half, I'll take that one." She was so cute when she took charge.</p><p>"Sir, yes sir!" I said. I got a glare in response. "I meant ma'am, yes ma'am!"</p><p>About thirty minutes later, I heard a cheer from across the room. "I found it!"</p><p>"What did you find?"</p><p>"My speaker!" Now I can play my music!"</p><p>"Ok." I was talking things out of a box when Nobody Gotta Know started playing. She turned it up so it was playing really loud. We started singing along.</p><p>"I been missin' I been crushin' on you all night. I should take you to the moon that's a long flight. We should chill me and you if it's alright. You should be mi-, you should be mine. See I been tryna find the right way to say to you, that I would walk a million miles to find my way to you. And there is no one else that ever could compare to you. Why don't ya take your time with me tonight? You should come with me tonight. We could feel the free tonight. Nobody gotta know."</p><p>"You know you have an amazing voice?" I asked her</p><p>"Thanks. You're not bad yourself."</p><p> </p><p>Clara's POV</p><p>While Daniel and I were unpacking, I found my Bluetooth speaker. I turned it on and ironically a Why Don't We song came on. We started singing. About half through the song, Daniel stopped singing.</p><p>"You know you have an amazing voice?" He asked</p><p>"Thanks. You're not bad yourself."</p><p>"I hope I'm not bad! Or else how would my singing career go?"</p><p>"I don't know! There are people famous for literally nothing."</p><p>"True."</p><p> </p><p>Zach's POV</p><p>So Clara got really pissed because Corbyn posted a picture of her and Daniel cuddling. She went upstairs to her room. I'm pretty sure Daniel went to her room too. A little while later ans my suspicion was confirmed. I heard Nobody Gotta Know start playing and then Daniel and Clara start singing. I couldn't help but get a little jealous. I wanted that to be me with Clara. I wanted to laugh and sing and chill with Clara the way Daniel was doing. It almost hurt to know I had zero chance.</p><p>"Hey. Whatcha thinking about?" Jonah asked.</p><p>"How did you know I was thinking about something?"</p><p>"I could just tell." Classic Jonah. At least he didn't say 'I have my ways.'</p><p>"I think I like Clara." I came right out with it. I knew I could trust Jonah and he's known Clara the longest. I figured he'd help.</p><p>"Oh. I was not expecting that. Need advice?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Just be honest with her. Say you really like her and that you want to take her out on a date. Just do it privately. Believe it or not, she hates being the center of attention." Jonah started to walk away but turned around right before he left. "And I know it sounds really stupid, but it works. I've known Clara for like, ever. I know what she likes."</p><p>I was scared as shit to tell Clara I like her. But Jonah's probably right. I have to do this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Wrong Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonah's POV</p><p>Holy shit. Zach likes Clara. How? Clara and Daniel are clearly into each other. He can't do that. Is that even allowed? I mean, he's my friend so I had to help him. But Clara better say no.</p><p> </p><p>Zach's POV</p><p>So I talked a Jonah a couple hours ago. Right now we're waiting for the pizza we ordered to get here. Clara's by herself in her room. I'm going to ask her out. I went upstairs and knocked on her door.</p><p>"Yeah." I heard her yell. This was it. I was going tell her.</p><p>"Hey. Can I talk to you?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p><p>"Look. I'm just gonna be honest. I really like like you. And, I want to know, will you go out on a date with me?" I did it. And now I feel like throwing up.</p><p>"Um. Uh. Um. Er, uh. Sure. Why not?" She said.</p><p>"Ok. Leave at nine?"</p><p>"Ok." I walked put of her room and let go of a breath I didnt even know I was holding. She said yes! Before I got ready, I ran downstairs.</p><p>"Jonah!" I yelled.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I took your advice. She said yes! We're leaving at nine!"</p><p>"Oh! Great."</p><p>I went upstairs and got ready.</p><p> </p><p>Clara's POV</p><p>While I was waiting for pizza in my room, when someone knocked on my door.</p><p>"Yeah?" I called</p><p>"Hey. Can I talk to you?" It was Zach.</p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p><p>"Look. I'm just gonna be honest. I really like you. And, I want to know, will you go out on a date with me?"</p><p>WHAT!?!? I like Daniel! But I can't hurt his feelings. "Um. Uh. Um. Er, uh. Sure. Why not?"</p><p>"Ok. Leave at nine?"</p><p>"Ok." I guess I'm really going through with this.</p><p> </p><p>Jonah's POV</p><p>So, I just saw Zach go upstairs. I think he's going to ask Clara out. I ignore that fact that my band mate is probably asking out my best friend at this very moment. Zach comes downstairs about five minutes later.</p><p>"Jonah!" He yelled</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I took your advice. She said yes! We're leaving at nine!"</p><p>"Oh! Great." I couldn't believe it. Clara said yes to Zach!</p><p>"Jonah, what was Zach talking about?" Jack asked once Zach was upstairs.</p><p>"Well. Um. He. Uh........." I didn't know how to tell them, especially Daniel, that I was the reason Clara and Zach were going out on a date. "Zach told me he likes Clara earlier and asked for advice so then I gave him advice and he just asked her out on a date and for some reason she said yea." I said in one breath.</p><p>All of the guys looked at me, then Daniel.</p><p>"I need a minutes." Daniel said. He ran upstairs and we all heard his bedroom door slam shut.</p><p>"Are you CRAZY!?!?!?!" Corbyn yelled. "Why in living he'll would you guve him advice on how to ask out Clara. We all know that Clara and Daniel are into each other."</p><p>"I didn't think she'd actually say yes to him! Wait, why did she say yes? I'll be back." I ran upstairs and burst into her room. She was sitting on her bed looking really flustered. "Why'd you say yes to Zach?"</p><p>"He's so sweet amd nice. I didn't want to see how crushed he'd be if I said no."</p><p>"Yeah, I get that. But don't you like Daniel?"</p><p>"Yes. Of course I like Daniel. But what could possibly happen in the time it takes to go out on one date?"</p><p>"Fine, whatever."</p><p> </p><p>Clara's POV</p><p>I was sitting on my bed, regretting saying yes to Zach, when Jonah burst in.</p><p>"Why'd you say yes to Zach?"</p><p>"He's so sweet and nice. I didn't want to think about how crushed he'd be if I sajd no."</p><p>"Yeah, I get that. But don't you like Daniel?"</p><p>"Yes. Of course I like Daniel. But what couls possibly happen in the time it takes to go out on one date?"</p><p>"Fine, whatever."</p><p>After Jonah left, I started getting ready. I put on my rose gold velvet crop top, black jeans, black lace-up heels, a black choker, and gokd hoop earrings. I replaced my normal wavy curls with tight bouncy curls and did my makeup. I went downstairs. All of the guys were down there. Zach was standing by the door</p><p>"You ready?" He asked</p><p>"Sure. I'll never be more ready." Zach and I left. He took me to Friday's and then we went to the movies. It actually wasn't a bad date. As we were walking out of ths movie theater, he grabbed my hand.</p><p>"I had a lot of fun with you tonight." He said.</p><p>"Thanks. I had fun with you too."</p><p>"I would really like it if we did this more often."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, I want us to be a couple. Go on more dates. Stuff like that. As long as it's okay with you..."</p><p>"Oh, I-" I stopped talking, trying to gather my thoughts. "Sure...." I said hesitantly.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>At the time, all I could think about was not hurting him. We just met and he seemed so sweet. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't realize how much I was about to hurt Daniel until we got in the car. I felt so much dread but I kept a smile on my face. When we walked into the house, I was terrified to see everyone still awake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Right Choice?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonah's POV</p><p>We were all waiting up for Zach and Clara. It kept getting later but they finally came back.</p><p>"How'd it go?" Jack asked. Zach took Clara's hand and I got a bad feeling in the the of my stomach.</p><p>"Meet my new girlfriend." Zach said. My stomach turns inside out. Daniel ran upstairs to his room. What did you do, Clara?</p><p> </p><p>Clara's POV</p><p>When we got home, I was shocked and terrified to find all of the guys still awake. Even Daniel.</p><p>"How'd it go?" Jack asked.</p><p>Zach took my hand. "Meet my new girlfriend." The guys all looked at us then Daniel ran upstairs. What did I do?</p><p>"It's late. I'm gonna go to sleep. Night." I said</p><p>"Night." Jonah, Jack, and Corbyn mumbled.</p><p>"Night." Zach said. He kissed me on the cheek. I ran upstairs and as soon as I got in my room, I flipped down on my bed and started crying. I didn't even bother taking off my shoes or makeup. All I cared about was crying my eyes out in peace. Then, someone knocked on my door.</p><p>"Who is it?" I asked</p><p>"It's Jonah. Please let me in."</p><p>It's open."</p><p>Jonah walked in and closed the door. He must've heard me crying from outside because he automatically asked me, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I'm dating Zach because I had fun on our date and I felt bad. Daniel probably hates me now and I still really like him. And now I'm stuck in a kind of love triangle thing!"</p><p>"It's okay! There's no way Daniel hates you. And who knows, maybe you will start to really like Zach." I know Jonah was trying to help, but I didn't really feel better.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel's POV</p><p>I was sitting in m my room when Jonah burst in. "Do you hate Clara?" he asked. That was one of the stupidest things anyone has ever asked me.</p><p>"No way I could hate her."</p><p>"Well she thinks you do so, go talk to her. She's in her room."</p><p>"Okay." I got up and walked across the hall. I knocked in her door.</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>"Daniel."</p><p>"You can come in."</p><p>I walked in her room to see her laying on her bed with all of her clothes on. She was crying and her makeup was messed up. "Oh my god! What's wrong?"</p><p>"Well you hate me now, don't you?"</p><p>I walked to her bed and sat down. I cupped her face in my hands and brought her face up so she was looking at me. "I could never, ever hate you. I don't want you to ever get that idea again."</p><p>"Okay." I went back to my room.</p><p> </p><p>Clara's POV</p><p>After Jonah left, someone else knocked on my door. "Who is it?"</p><p>"Daniel."</p><p>"You can come in."</p><p>He must've seen how miserable I looked. "Oh my god! What's wrong?"</p><p>"Well you hate me now, don't you?"</p><p>He sat down on my bed. He brought his hands to my face and eruption of butterflies went off in my stomach. He moved my face up so I was looking in his crystal blue eyes. "I could never hate you. I don't want you to get that idea ever again."</p><p>"Okay." Daniel left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel's POV</p><p>I was crushed to find out Zach and Clara were dating. I was even more crushed to find out she thought I hated her She's so beautiful and perfect in every way. And plus, I think I love her. I can't hate the girl I love. But I missed my chance with her. I cried for awhile before I fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Jonah's POV</p><p>Why did Clara say yes to Zach? She hurt Daniel and I know that hurts her. She really likes Daniel too. Zach got in the middle of what could've been a perfect relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Jack's POV</p><p>I couldn't understand why I was jealous. All I know is I don't want Zach and Clara to be together. But I don't like Clara like that. She's just a good friend. So why don't I want her to date Zach. Zach deserves someone great. And I want the best for him. Wait........ I think I like Zach?</p><p> </p><p>The Next Morning</p><p>Clara's POV</p><p>I woke up at 8:45. I could hear noise from downstairs. I really didn't want to leave my room. I didn't think I could face Zach or Daniel. (mainly Daniel) But I was really hungry. My options: Starve to death in my room or face the guys. I guess I'll face the guys. I opened my door and came face-to-face with Daniel. "Hey." I said</p><p>"Hi." he said back. We stood in the hall looking at each other for a second before we both ran downstairs. I grabbed a pop-tart and went into the living room. The guys were watching something with cars in it.</p><p>"Do we have to watch this?"</p><p>"We're half way through it!" Jack said.</p><p>"You can go downstairs into the rec-room." Jonah added</p><p>"You people have a rec-room!?" I asked</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Why didn't I know this before?"</p><p>"It just never came up."</p><p>"Well, peace!" I ran downstairs and went into a room full of cool shit. It has a flat screen t.v, ping pong, air hockey, a huge couch, a mini fridge, and three xboxs. "I am in heaven." I turned the t.v on and saw a ton of original Disney movies. "Hello stuff I like." I put on the 'Lion King' and sat down on the couch. It had almost been an hour later when I heard the door open. I turned my head and saw Daniel standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Mind if I join you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>He walked in and sat down on the couch. "What are you watching?"</p><p>"The Lion King."</p><p>"Oh. I used to have this movie on DVD. I don't know what happened to it."</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Weeeellllll, I'm a literal Disney nerd so I love everything about this movie."</p><p>"That's nice." As we watched the rest of the movie, things started to feel more normal between us.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel's POV</p><p>I woke up close to nine and walked out of my room. I came face-to-face with Clara.</p><p>"Hey." she said.</p><p>"Hi." I said back. </p><p>We stared at each other for a minute before we both went downstairs. We both went into the kitchen. She grabbed a pop-tart and left the kitchen. I over heard her talking to the guys. I made some toast and went into the living room. The guys were watching one of the seven million Fast and Furious movies. I've seen all f them like, eight times, but I watched it for a while. Eventually, I got bored and went downstairs to the rec room. I just happened to know Jade was down there. I opened the door and Jade turned her head. "Mind if I join you?" I was hoping things would start to feel normal between us again.</p><p>"No."</p><p>I walked into the rec room and sat down next to her on the couch. "What are you watching?"</p><p>"The Lion King."</p><p>"Oh. I used to have this movie on DVD. I don't know what happened to it." That was kinda a lie. It was my sister's DVD. I stole it from her and when she realized, she took it back. But what Clara doesn't know won't kill her.</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Weeeellllll, I'm a literal Disney nerd so I love everything about this movie."</p><p>"That's nice." As we were watching the rest of the movie, things were starting to feel normal. If she was still single, I would probably put my arm around her and kiss her. But I can't because I missed my chance.</p><p> </p><p>Corbyn's POV</p><p>Something's up with Jack. All morning he's been looking at Zach. AAAAANNNNDD, when Zach started glaring at Daniel for going downstairs to the rec room, you could see the longing in Jack's eyes. But at the same time, he looked hurt. I need to talk to him, alone.</p><p>A Couple Hours Later</p><p>Still Corbyn's POV</p><p>I finally got Jack alone. Clara, Daniel, and Zach were in rec room. (That does not sound like the best place for anyone to go. I'm willing to bet it's suuuuupppppeeeerrrrr awkward down there.) But, Jonah went to the bathroom so now it's just me and Jack. "Hey dude, I have a question. But you need to be completely honest."</p><p>"O-okay."</p><p>"Do you like Zach?" A look of worry flashed across his face.</p><p>"Why would you think that?"</p><p>"You stared at him all morning. Do I need anymore proof?"</p><p>He sighed. "Yeah. I like Zach."</p><p>I thought he did, but I was still surprised to hear him say it. "How long?"</p><p>"We've always been really close. But when he came last night said he was dating Clara, I knew I liked him. As more than a friend. And, since I'm already telling you shit........ I'm not gay. I'm bi. I've known since I was 13. I was hiding it from you because everyone I've ever told drifted away. Including my parents. I didn't want that to happen with you guys so, I didn't tell any of you."</p><p>"Woah. Okay. That's a lot of stuff."</p><p>Jack laughed a little. "I know. I started rambling,"</p><p>"Well, thanks for trusting me."</p><p>"No problem. But, I'm going to the rec room."</p><p>"Don't stare too much!"</p><p>"Shut up!!!"</p><p>As soon as Jack got all the way downstairs, Jonah came back. "Where's Jack?" he asked.</p><p>"Rec room."</p><p> </p><p>Another Couple Hours Later</p><p>Jonah's POV</p><p>It was late. Everyone was in the rec room. I woke up and heard people talking.</p><p>"Dude, you're staring." Corbyn said.</p><p>"So? Who cares? You know I'm bi and that I like Zach. Everyone is sleeping. Why does it matter if I stare?" Jack said</p><p>"Jack, what if someone wakes up sees you staring?"</p><p>"I'll deal with that if it happens."</p><p>"Just tryna look out for you."</p><p>'WHAT DID I JUST HEAR!?!?!?!?!? Jack is bisexual!?! And he likes Zach!?!?! When the fuck did that happen!?!?! Why didn't he tell anyone else!?!?!?! I'm confused!!!!! I need to sleep and deal with this in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonah's POV</p><p>I woke up at 7:00. I couldn't sleep at all last night. Jack and Corbyn's conversation kept replaying in my head. I couldn't believe Jack didn't tell us he's bi. And that he likes Zach. I won't believe it unless Jack tells me. But he's not just gonna say, 'Hey, Jonah! How you doin'? Just wanted to let you know that I'm bisexual and have a hardcore crush on Zach. Have a good day!' I guess I'm gonna have to do this myself. And I might regret what I'm about to do, but I have to do. I walked over to Jack. "Dude, wake up. I need to talk to you." I was shaking</p><p>"What!?" he whined. "I'm sleeping."</p><p>"I need to talk to you. Privately."</p><p>"Fine." Jack got up and followed me to the kitchen.</p><p>"I overheard you and Corbyn talking last night." Somehow, he became 100% awake.</p><p>"What did you hear!?"</p><p>"That you're bi and you like Zach."</p><p>"You can not tell anyone. Especially Zach! No one except Corbyn is supposed to know that! I'm begging you, keep this a secret!"</p><p>"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."</p><p> </p><p>Jack's POV</p><p>I woke up to Jonah shaking me. "Dude, wake up. I need to talk to you."</p><p>"What!? I'm sleeping." I whined. It was way too early for this too be happening.</p><p>"I need to talk to you. Privately." What could he possibly want this early in the morning?</p><p>Instead of arguing I just said, "Fine."</p><p>Once we got upstairs, we walked into the kitchen. "I overheard you and Corbyn talking last night."</p><p>Now I was awake. If he heard.... "What did you hear!?"</p><p>"That you're bi and you like Zach." HE HEARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>"You can not tell anyone! Especially Zach! No one except Corbyn is supposed to know that! I'm begging you, keep this a secret!"</p><p>"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."</p><p>Corbyn chose that moment to come upstairs.</p><p>"He knows." I said</p><p>"You told him?" Corbyn asked</p><p>"He heard us last night."</p><p>"I knew someone would hear"</p><p>"Whatever. He promised to keep it quiet."</p><p>"I like how you talk about me as if I'm not here." Jonah said randomly. And in all honesty, I did forget he was there.</p><p> </p><p>Clara's POV</p><p>I woke up and was still in the rec room. The only other person left in there was Daniel.</p><p>"Good morning, sleepy head." he said.</p><p>"Where is everyone?"</p><p>"Probably awake and upstairs."</p><p>"Ok. I'm hungry. Wanna go upstairs and get food?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>We walked upstairs and went into the kitchen. Zach was automatically being really clingy. 'No! Zach is your boyfriend! You can't call him clingy! I have to at least try and comit to this!' "Hey! You're up!" he said.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"</p><p>"How do pancakes sound? "Daniel asked from across the kitchen.</p><p>"DELICIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. I was starving. At this point, I'd eat dirt if I had to. Twenty minutes later, there was a huge stack of pancakes on the table. I inhaled five. Zach got up and went into the bathroom.</p><p>"Damn!" Jack said. "Are you hungry?"</p><p>"Well, DUH!"</p><p>"If you don't slow down, you might eat the fork." Daniel said.</p><p>"What are you gonna do about it?"</p><p>"This." Daniel stood up and walked behind me. Then, he started tickling me.</p><p>"No!!!" I cried. "Stop it! Please!" I was gasping for breath. "I'll do an-any-anyth-thing! Just stop!" I could barely breath. I was praying he'd stop.</p><p>"You'll do anything if I stop?" he asked.</p><p>"YES!!!"</p><p>"Fine. I'll stop. Then he picked me up and started carrying me outside.</p><p>"Wait, what are you doing?"</p><p>"You said you'd do anything if I stop. So I get to do this;" He threw me in the pool.</p><p>"DANIEL JAMES SEAVEY!!! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" I screamed. I climbed out of the pool and pushed Daniel in.</p><p>"You happy now?"</p><p>"Yeah. But, I'll be back."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel's POV</p><p>We were eating breakfast and Clara was eating so fast I thought she might choke on her fork. Jack beat me to making fun of her.</p><p>"Damn! Are you hungry?" Jack said</p><p>"Well, DUH!"</p><p>"If you don't slow down, you might eat the fork." I said.</p><p>"What are you gonna do about it?"</p><p>"This." I got up and walked behind her. I didn't know if she was ticklish, but it was worth a shot. I started tickling her and she started laughing a lot.</p><p>"Stop it! Please!" She was begging for me to stop, but I wasn't done having my fun. "I'll do an-any-anyth-thing! Just stop!"</p><p>"You'll do anything if I stop?</p><p>"YES!!!"</p><p>"Fine. I'll stop." Then, I got another idea. I picked her up and started carrying her outside."</p><p>"Wait, what are you doing?"</p><p>"You said you would do anything if I stopped. So now I get to do this;" I threw Jade in the pool.</p><p>"DANIEL JAMES SEAVEY!!! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" She climbed out of the pool and pushed me in.</p><p>"You happy now?"</p><p>"Yeah. But, I'll be right back." She ran inside and came back a couple minutes in a blue bikini and carrying two towels. She jumped back into the pool. She went under and swam to me. "Hey."</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"How you doin'?"</p><p>"Good. How 'bout you?"</p><p>"Same." We both started laughing. She jumped on my back. "Giddy up!"</p><p>"Fine." I swam a couple laps around the pool with Clara giggling in my ear. I loved this feeling. I was a happy and so was she. If only we could pause this moment and stay here forever.</p><p> </p><p>Clara's POV</p><p>I ran inside and went into my room. I took my wet pjs off and put a blue bikini on. I grabbed two towels from the bathroom in the hall. I went back inside to Daniel. I jumped in the pool and swam to Daniel. "Hey." I said</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"How you doin'?"</p><p>"Good. How 'bout you?"</p><p>"Same." We started laughing and I jumped on his back. "Giddy up!"</p><p>"Fine." Daniel started swimming around the pool. I couldn't help but giggle in his ear. I loved the feeling Daniel gave me. I felt so alive and happy when I was with him. I wish I could just put this moment in a bottle and watch it over and over again</p><p> </p><p>Zach's POV</p><p>We were eating breakfast and I left to use the bathroom. When I came back, Daniel and Clara were gone and the back door was open..</p><p>"DANIEL JAMES SEAVEY!!! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" I head Clara scream. I walked to the doorway to see Clara climbing out of the pool. She pushed Daniel in. He said something and Clara started walking to the door. I hid really quickly and Clara walked right passed. She came back a minute later in a blue bikini and carrying two towels. She got back in the pool. Daniel and Clara talked for a minute before Clara jumped on Daniel's back. "Giddy up!" she yelled. Daniel started swimming around the pool. I heard Clara start to giggle. I was losing her. But if we're being honest, did I have her? I mean, she clearly likes Daniel. She's just dating me out of pity. I walked into the living room and sat down.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Jack asked</p><p>"I think I'm losing Clara to Daniel."</p><p>"If she doesn't see how great you are, then she's not worth it. You know you're amazing, right? Anyone would be lucky to have you."</p><p>"Thanks." What Jack said actually made me feel better, and something else. I don't know what the feeling was, but I don't hate it.</p><p> </p><p>Jack's POV</p><p>I could tell something was wrong with Zach when he sat down on the couch. He didn't look like his normal self. "What's wrong?" I asked.</p><p>"I think I'm losing Clara to Daniel."</p><p>I wanted to get up and hug him and say I'd be here for him. But that would give away the fact I like him soooooooooo..............</p><p>Instead I said, "If she doesn't see how great you are, then she's not worth it. You know you're amazing, right? Anyone would be lucky the have you."</p><p>"Thanks." Zach seemed happier. And I might be going crazy, but his face looks slightly pinker than usual. And I might've gone a little overboard and trying to make him feel better, but Zach didn't seem to notice. Let's hope I don't do something like that again. I can't risk any more people know I like Jack. I just have to be a little more careful. Shouldn't be too hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two Weeks Later<br/>Narrator's POV</p><p>Everything was going normal. Zach and Clara were still together, Daniel and Clara still like each other, and Jack still likes Zach. Clara found herself spending more time with Daniel the past few days, not that she was complaining. With Clara spending more time with Daniel, Zach and Jack started hanging out more. Zach found himself really enjoying Jack's company. Jack, on the other hand, found it harder and harder to hide his feelings for Zach.</p><p>Jonah and Corbyn just watched all of this happening and bet on when everything would turn to shit.</p><p>"Shut up!! That is not even funny!!" Clara said as she laughed.</p><p>"Then why are you laughing?"</p><p>"That is not important! You need to stop trying to ruin my Disney movies!"</p><p>"I have a fair point."</p><p>"No, you don't."</p><p>"Lilo and Nani's parents were totally in the CIA." Daniel said very matter of factly.</p><p>"And why do you say that?"</p><p>"Because, Lilo has the weirdest hobbies. Like, some of those books she's reading. She was totally influenced by her CIA parent. Also, the CIA turned Social Worker dude. I mean, no way. No one, and I mean no one would go from CIA to Social Worker like that. What was his name?"</p><p>"Agent Bubbles."</p><p>"Yeah! Agent Bubbles probably knew Lilo and Nani's parents and decided to be a Social Worker to keep an eye on them after they died. Because, a normal Social Worker would've taken Lilo away from Nani in the first place and their would've been no plot to the movie."</p><p>"Daniel, shut up and watch the movie!!"</p><p>"I'm totally right."</p><p>"I'm never watching a movie with you ever again." Clara pouted.</p><p>"Awwww. Is Clara mad?"</p><p>"Yes." Clara continued to pout.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>Daniel pulled Clara into a hug.</p><p>"No!! Let go of me!!" Clara yelled.</p><p>"Not until you stop being mad."</p><p>"Daniel, let go of me!! I want to watch Lilo and Stich!!!"</p><p>"Are you done being mad?"</p><p>"If I say yes will you let me go?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then yes!!"</p><p>Daniel let Clara go and Clara stuck her tounge out at him.</p><p>"So that's how it is?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"You get three seconds. Run."</p><p>Clara stood up and bolted outside. She looked at the pool and prayed her plan would work.</p><p>Daniel appeared outside. Clara ran to the edge of the pool, Daniel right behind her. At the last second, Clara jumped out of the way and pushed Daniel into the pool. Daniel just stared at her as she laughed at him, fully clothed, in the pool. Daniel started swimming to the edge and Clara screamed. She ran back inside and made it all the way to her room. She locked the door and plopped on her bed. Around half an hour later, there was a knock on her door.</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>"Daniel."</p><p>"Are you gonna throw me in the pool?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Are you sure you're sure?"</p><p>"Definetly."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Clara got up and unlocked her room. Daniel stood annoyed on the other side.</p><p>"You had to push me in the pool?"</p><p>"Yes." Clara laughed.</p><p>Daniel rolled his eyes and walked into Clara's room</p><p> </p><p>Zach's POV</p><p>I sat down on the couch and sighed. I was conflicted. Clara clearly likes Daniel. I thought maybe, just maybe, I had even the smallest chance. But I don't.</p><p>But I don't care about that. Because...</p><p>I think...</p><p>I like someone else. Jack.</p><p>I've always known I'm not straight. I noticed myself paying attention the guys like I did girls, I just never did anything about it. But now, I don't know.</p><p>I like Jack. A lot. More then I've ever liked Clara. Or anyone else.</p><p>Clara and I need to break up. But how? When?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Misled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara's POV</p><p>I couldn't sleep at all. I couldn't stop thinking about spending the whole day with Daniel. That was the kind of thing I want to do everyday. But there's Zach. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up with him. I tried to give him a chance, but it isn't working.</p><p>After tossing and turning for an hour and a half, I finally gave up. I quietly walked out of my room and went all the way downstairs to the rec room, I turned the t.v. on and saw an all night Disney movie marathon. I put it on and saw Frozen. Just as I was getting comfortable, I heard the door open. I turned my head and saw Daniel. "Why are you down here?" I asked.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep and I heard you leave your room so I followed you."</p><p>"Ok. I'm watching Frozen. Wanna join?"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>Daniel's POV</p><p>I couldn't sleep. I kept remembering everything that happened today. Then, I heard Clara's bedroom door close. I crept to the door just in time to see Clara start walking downstairs. Me being me, I followed her. I followed her all the way to the rec room. I opened the door and she turned her head.</p><p>"What are you doing down here?" she asked.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep and I heard you leave your room so I followed you."</p><p>"Ok. I'm watching Frozen. Wanna join?"</p><p>"Yeah!" I hope I didn't sound too excited. I really like her, but she has Zach. The movie wasn't half-way over. I figured this out when 'Let It Go' started playing. She got up and started singing and dancing. Somehow, she convinced me to join her. While we were dancing, we fell onto the couch and her face was inches from mine. I don't know what made me do it, but I kissed her. On the lips. And she kissed back! When she kissed back, everything but us melted away. I didn't care if she had Zach. All I cared about was being there and showing Clara that I love her.</p><p> </p><p>Clara's POV</p><p>We were watching the movie and 'Let It Go' started playing. Me being me, I got up and started singing and dancing. I convinced Daniel to get up too. As we were dancing, we fell onto the couch. I was on top of him and my face was inches from his. I was staring into his beautiful blue eyes when he kissed me. And I kissed back. At that moment, I didn't care about me and Zach. At that moment, all I cared about was being there with Daniel and actually being with him.</p><p> </p><p>Zach's POV</p><p>It was kinda late when I woke up. I was really thirsty so I got up and went to the kitchen I was pretty sure I heard the rec room t.v. on. So, once I finished drinking my water, I walked downstairs to the rec room. I opened the door to see Daniel and Clara in there, kissing on the couch.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!" I screamed. I didn't care if I woke up the guys. I was so furious. Daniel and Clara both sat up.</p><p>"Zach..." Clara whispered.</p><p>"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?!?!" The guys ran into the rec room.</p><p>"Well, uh... Zach I..."</p><p>"Look, this isn't her fault. I kissed her." Daniel said.</p><p>"You little bitch. How could you do this?" I wanted to slap Clara, but I didn't and just ran upstairs. </p><p>I sat down on my bed and put my face in my hands. 'Why did I go off like that on Clara and Daniel? Daniel's one of my best friends and I don't even like Clara anymore. What is happening to me?' I noticed Jack was next to me. I looked at him for a second.</p><p>"I don't know what just happened." I said</p><p> </p><p>Clara's POV</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!" a familiar voice said. It was Zach. Daniel and I sat up.</p><p>"Zach." I whispered.</p><p>"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?!?!"</p><p>"Well, uh... Zach I..." I couldn't find the words to explain myself.</p><p>"Look, this isn't her fault. I kissed her." Daniel said.</p><p>"You little bitch. How could you do this?" Zach stood glowering at us for a moment and ran out. I turned to face Daniel. I had more tears running down my face. He wrapped his arms around my and I felt safe from any harm. He let my cry into his shirt.</p><p>"Can you just, take me to my room?" I asked Daniel after I calmed down.</p><p>"Anything you need." He picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way to my room. He carefully set me down on my bed. "Do you need anything else?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Ok. Goodnight."</p><p>Daniel turned and walked to the door. "Wait!" I said as he was walking out. He walked back in.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Can you stay with me tonight?"</p><p>"Of course I can." He walked back over to my bed and climbed in next to me. "Do you mind if I take my wet t-shirt off?"</p><p>"No. Go ahead." He took the t-shirt off and I tried not to stare at his abs. He wrapped his arms around me.</p><p>"Goodnight." Daniel said again.</p><p>"Night."</p><p>"I love you so much, Clara." I heard him whisper. I couldn't stop the huge, goofy smile from forming on my face.</p><p>"I-I love you more, Daniel." I whispered back. He kissed my forehead and I drifted off to sleep, finally feeling like things were the way they were supposed to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Moving On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel's POV</p><p>I woke up the next morning next to Clara and I remembered what had happened last night. Next to me, Clara was still sound asleep. I didn't want to wake her up but about fifteen minutes later, she woke up.</p><p>"You actually stayed?" she asked.</p><p>"I said I would. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Last night was..."</p><p>"Something." She finished for me. "Thank for staying." She wrapped her arms me and nuzzled into my chest as someone knocked on the door. "Come in." she said. My back was to the door so I didn't see who walked in but, I figured it was Zach because she tensed up.</p><p>"Clara, can I talk to you? Alone?" I heard Zach say.</p><p>"Sure." I could tell she didn't want to talk to Zach, but she didn't want to cause anymore damage.</p><p>I walked out and went into my room.</p><p> </p><p>Clara's POV</p><p>I woke up to see Daniel still there, and awake. "You actually stayed?" I asked.</p><p>"I said I would. I wanted to make sure you would be okay. Last night was..."</p><p>"Something." I finished for him. "Thank you for staying." I wrapped my arms around Daniel and nuzzled into his chest. Unfortunately, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I looked up to find Zach walking into my room. I got really tense and Daniel tightened his grip around me.</p><p>"Clara, can I talk to you? Alone?"</p><p>I really didn't want to, but I didn't want to make things worse. "Sure." I said.</p><p>Daniel walked out and I was alone with Zach.</p><p>"I am so, so sorry for last night. I shouldn't have screamed at you or Daniel. I was actually thinking that we aren't working anyways, so I have no idea why I reacted the way I did. And I wouldn't blame you if you hate me and stop talking to me for life." Zach said.</p><p>"I don't hate you."</p><p>"Why not? You should hate me!"</p><p>"Because, I did kiss Daniel. I knew what I was doing, and that it was wrong, but I did it anyway. And I shouldn't have agreed to be you girlfriend when I liked Daniel. We're both at fault here. I'm sorry too, basically</p><p>"So, can we still be friends?"</p><p>"Yeah. I think that would be great."</p><p> </p><p>Zach's POV</p><p>It was almost 10:00 in the morning, I had to talk to Clara. I knocked on her door. "Come in." I heard her say. I waked in to see Clara and Daniel cuddling.</p><p>"Clara, can I talk to you? Alone?"</p><p>She hesitated. "Sure." Daniel got up and walked out of her room.</p><p>"I am, so sorry for last night. I shouldn't have screamed at you or Daniel. I was actually thinking that we aren't working anyways, so I have no idea why I reacted the way I did. And I wouldn't blame you if you hate me and stop talking to me for life.</p><p>"I don't hate you."</p><p>"Why not? You should hate me!" I wasn't trying to make her feel bad, but she had sympathy written all over her face,</p><p>"Because, I did kiss Daniel. I knew what I was doing, and that it was wrong, but I did it anyway. And I shouldn't have agreed to be your girlfriend when I liked Daniel. We're both at fault here. I'm sorry too, basically."</p><p>"So, can we still be, just friends?"</p><p>"Yeah. I think that would be great."</p><p>I walked out of Clara's room and told Daniel he could go back in. I walked back to me and Jack's room. Jack was sitting on his bed looking at his phone.</p><p>"How'd it go? Are you two cool?" he asked.</p><p>"We're cool."</p><p>"That's good."</p><p>"In all honesty, I don't even care that Clara's not into me."</p><p>"Then why'd you freak out?" Jack asked, looking up from his phone seeming too interested.</p><p>"She didn't tell me. It hurt. But, I think I like someone else."</p><p>"Who!? Spill it! You've told me this much so why stop now!?"</p><p>"If I tell you, you can't judge me. or treat me any different."</p><p>"I can except those terms."</p><p>"I think, I like you..."</p><p> </p><p>Jack's POV</p><p>"I think, I like you..." Zach said.</p><p>My brain went blank. I didn't know what to do, think, say. I'm not even sure I was still breathing.</p><p>"You like me?" I finally asked</p><p>"I, uuuhhh. I think so." he said nervously</p><p>I smiled. "Then you won't mind if I do this;" I leaned in and kissed him. he automatically kissed me back. I broke the kiss.</p><p>"I don't mind." he said before he kissed me. Before I knew it, we were having a full blown make out session in our room.</p><p> </p><p>Zach's POV</p><p>"You like me?" he asked</p><p>"I, uuuhhh. I think so." I told him. He probably hates my now. But then, he smiled.</p><p>"Then you won't mind if I do this;" and he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back and was upset when he pulled away.</p><p>"I don't mind." I told him before I leaned back in to kiss him. Before I knew it, we were making out on my bed. Then, the door opened.</p><p>"WOAH! What is happening!?!?" It was Corbyn.</p><p>I could feel my face getting redder and when I looked at Jack, he was no better. And to make matters worse, we were both hard. The others must've heard Corbyn yell because they were all there looking at us.</p><p>"Oh god." Jack whispered.</p><p>I got up and ran past them into the bathroom. I heard Jack following me. "Zach! Please open the door! Please let me in!" I unlocked the door and Jack ran in and embraced me.</p><p>"I didn't want anyone to know." I whispered.</p><p>"You can't take back the past. You just have to, keep going forward." Jack whispered back to me. I looked up at him and kissed him.</p><p>"Come on. You can't stay in the bathroom forever. Lets go to our room."</p><p>"Ok." I got up and walked back to my room with Jack. We sat down on my bed and turned on the t.v. We started watching Netflix.</p><p> </p><p>Corbyn's POV</p><p>I had to talk to Zach. I couldn't find him anywhere so I went to his room. I opened the door to Jack and Zach in the middle of a heated make-out session.</p><p>"WOAH! What is happening!?!?" I said a little too loud.</p><p>I heard the others running towards me. Both Jack and Zach were really red and hard. The rest of the guys plus Clara had gathered around the door. Zach ran out and Jack was right behind him. Zach was locked in the bathroom and Jack was banging on the door.</p><p>"Zach! Please open the door! Please let me in!" The door opened and Jack went in.</p><p>"What just happening?" Clara asked</p><p>"Jack told me Corbyn that he likes Zach." Jonah started.</p><p>"And I just opened their door and they were making out. I honestly don't know what's happening anymore." I finished.</p><p>"There's never a dull moment in this house, is there?" Clara asked.</p><p>"We used to be boring but then you showed up." I snapped back.</p><p>"Fiesty." she said, smirking.</p><p>Clara turned around and walked back into her room, Daniel following behind her. Jonah and I just smirked.</p><p>"How much you willing to bet they start dating by the end of today?" Jonah said.</p><p>"Nah. I'll give them to the end of the week."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Right Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara's POV</p><p>"Clara, can I ask you a question?" Daniel asked shyly.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Will you... Would you.... Do, do you wanna go out on a date with me?" I froze for a second, making sure I hadn't imagined what had just happened.</p><p>"I'd love to!" </p><p>"Oh! What time do you wanna leave?" </p><p>"I don't know. Seven?"</p><p>"Sure. I'm not sure where I'm going to take you, but it won't be anywhere crazy. So you don't have to dress nice. Wait, er, that came out wrong,"</p><p>"Dress casual?"</p><p>"Yes!" As cute as he looked when he was embarrassed, I felt kinda bad.</p><p>"What time is it now?" I asked </p><p>"4:30, why?"</p><p>"I need to know how long 'till I get ready."</p><p>"When are you gonna get ready?"</p><p>"6:00"</p><p>"Damn! How long does it take for you to get ready?"</p><p>"Well, I have to shower, pick out an outfit, do my makeup, and the there's little things like picking out jewelry."</p><p>"I regret asking."</p><p>One Hour Later</p><p>Daniel got up and started walking to the door</p><p>"Where are you going?" I asked. </p><p>"To figure out where we're going! Unless you wanna get ready and sit here?"</p><p>"Oh, go ahead."</p><p>Daniel had only only been gone for a couple minutes when I got a text.</p><p>Text Convo<br/>Ex Bae💖: Hey!! It's been forever!!<br/>Me: IKR!! How have you been?<br/>Ex Bae💖: Good, you?<br/>Me: Great!<br/>Ex Bae💖: I heard you're living in LA with Jonah and his band<br/>Me: I am. The guys r great!!<br/>Ex Bae💖: Are you dating 1 of them yet?<br/>Me: Lmao not yet<br/>Ex Bae💖: Oh. Then, remember that plan we made when I had to leave? That when I came back and we were both single we'd meet up?<br/>Me: Yea...<br/>Ex Bae💖: Well... I came to LA! Are you free tonight?<br/>Me: Not really...<br/>Ex Bae💖: What are you doing??<br/>Me: It's hard to explain over text...<br/>Ex Bae💖: What's your address?<br/>Me: 84 Woodbridge Lane<br/>(THAT IS JUST SOMETHING I MADE UP!!! I'M NOT THAT MUCH OF A STALKER!!!)<br/>Ex Bae💖: Be there soon! Bye!<br/>Me: Bye...</p><p>'What did I just do!?' I thought as I read Harper's last text. "JONAH! PLEASE COME UP HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" I screamed. I heard someone run up the stairs and Jonah bathed into my room.</p><p>"What's wrong!?" Jonah exclaimed</p><p>"Harper's coming over!!!" </p><p>"Your ex, Harper?"</p><p>"No, Jonah. My gynecologist." I said sarcastically</p><p>"Why can't you just tell the guys you're bi?"</p><p>"Because, I just met them and I don't want to!"</p><p>"You met them not that long ago but you've already been through a relationship with Zach and got a date with Daniel."</p><p>"That isn't important right now!"</p><p>"Ok. If your not telling them your bi, this is a problem."</p><p>"NO DUH!!! THIS IS WHY I CALLED YOU UP HERE!!!"</p><p>"What's the plan?" he asked.</p><p>"I don't think this is  the type of situation that will be benefited by a plan."</p><p>"The plan," Jonah said anyways, "is to wing it. We don't know how she's changed or if she's changed at all. We have to base what we do and say off of what she does and says."</p><p>"That's actually a good idea."</p><p>"It's not an idea. It's the plan." Then, someone knocked on the front door.</p><p>"She's here." I whispered. I ran out of my room. As I was running down the stairs, Corbyn opened the door.</p><p>"I'm Harper. I came to see Clara. She's my-"</p><p>"Friend! She's my friend!"</p><p>"Clara!" She ran in. "You look so different! I haven't seen you since-"</p><p>"You moved?" I knew damn well what happened. Her religious parents sent her to boarding school when they found out we were dating.</p><p>"I didn't move! My parents made me go to boarding school when they found out-"</p><p>"I was teasing!"</p><p>"It didn't work! I'm still lesbian!" At this Corbyn turned his head and raised his eyebrow. I was praying that she'd SHUT UP!!!</p><p>"Let's go to my room." I didn't wait for an answer. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her upstairs.</p><p>"So, what couldn't you tell me over text?"</p><p>"I'm really into one of the guys and I know we had that pact and we're both single but he's taking me out on a date tonight and it's-" I started.</p><p>"I get it! You're still bi, right?"</p><p>"Duh!" </p><p>"Another question, why'd you keep cutting me off?"</p><p>"The guys don't know I'm bi. Well, Jonah does but other than that, it's a secret."</p><p>"Understandable. I'll leave so you can get ready for your date!"</p><p>"Thank you!! Bye! I promise we'll catch up soon."</p><p>"Of course!!"</p><p>I gave Harper a quick hug before playfully shoving her out of my room.</p><p>Once she was gone, I practically teleported into the shower. Then, I had to find an outfit. After awhile, I found something perfect.</p><p>I put on a plain white t-shirt and a jean skirt, pairing it with a long grey cardigan. I slid on my grey converse. I quickly put on some mascara and highlight, knowing I was running short on time.      </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I'm a little late." I said as I walked downstairs. The guys looked at me when they heard my voice. Daniel smiled and stood up.</p><p> Daniel smiled and stood up</p><p>"Let's go." Daniel said, taking my hand and pulling me out of the house.</p><p>"Where are we going?" I asked.</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>Daniel got in the drivers side of his car and waited for you to get in too. Once I was in and buckled, he pulled out of the driveway. </p><p>He played the radio and I looked out the window, trying to think of ideas for where we could be going.</p><p>"The movies?" I asked.</p><p>"Shush."</p><p>"You didn't say no."</p><p>"I didn't say yes."</p><p>"Daniel, just tell me!!" I whined.</p><p>"Calm down, we're almost there."</p><p>"Really!?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Five minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot at an amusement park.</p><p>"Really!?" I said excitedly.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Let's go!!" I jumped out of the car and impatiently waited for Daniel to follow. Fifteen minutes later, we were inside and looking at a map.</p><p>"So, if we go t the left, we can hit all of those rides and loop around there and do the rest and end up right back here." I said</p><p>"Let's do it."</p><p>An Hour Later</p><p>The sun started to go down and Daniel and I reached the ferris wheel. </p><p>"C'mon!" I practically pulled Daniel along with me so we could get in line. The line moved pretty fast and before we knew it, we were on the ride. </p><p>"Do you know what I've always wanted to do?" Daniel asked</p><p>"What?" I asked in response.</p><p>Daniel took my hand and pulled his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>"This." Daniel said as he snapped a picture. He turned his phone so I could see it.</p><p> He turned his phone so I could see it,</p><p>There was a picture of our hands intertwined with the carnival under us, feet dangling out of the ride.</p><p>"Dani! That's so cute!!"</p><p>"I can post it later."</p><p>"You don't have to."</p><p>"I want Limelights to know that I found someone."</p><p>Instead of responding, I just smiled at Daniel.</p><p>"Although, I would like to tell Limelights that I got a girlfriend."</p><p>"If you're trying to ask me to be your girlfriend, it's a definite yes."</p><p>Daniel just smiled at me and held my hand tighter. When we got off the ride, Daniel stopped me. He turned me around and kissed me. Right on the lips. For anyone to see.</p><p>Of course, I kissed him back, smiling into the kiss.</p><p>"I'm really happy right now." I said when Daniel's lips separated from mine.</p><p>"Me too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Leaked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara's POV</p><p>The next morning I woke up next to Daniel. I smiled as I remembered our date the previous night.</p><p>I rolled out of bed and went downstairs. I saw Jack and Zach cuddling on the couch. I caught Zach's eye and gave him an encouraging smile. His face turned a darker shade of red and he put his gaze back on the tv. I smirked and walked into the kitchen. Jonah was sitting on the counter on his phone.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"You're awake!?"</p><p>"No, Jo, I'm a ghost." I said sarcastically.</p><p>"You have to see this." Jonah said, handing me his phone.</p><p>I nearly dropped it when I saw what he was talking about.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>                          BREAKING NEWS!! WHY DON'T WE'S DANIEL SEAVEY CAUGHT KISSING GIRL AT AMUSEMENT PARK LAST NIGHT!!</p><p>Sources do not know who this girl is yet, but Limelights are working hard to find out.</p><p>The picture was taken yesterday at an annual fair that is held in Los Angeles, California. Daniel was spotted multiple times with a girl. Rumors are now being circulated that he is in a relationship. A few people have said they might know who the girl in the picture is.</p><p>Limelights have very openly expressed that they are happy for Daniel no matter what and want him to be happy. We are waiting for Atlantic Records or Why Don't We themselves to comment on the situation.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>I handed Jonah his phone and sat down on the counter.</p><p>"Is this bad?" I asked him.</p><p>"I'm not quite sure. This came out literally 20 minutes ago so I don't think a lot of people have seen it yet."</p><p>"What happens when more people see it?"</p><p>"Our manager will probably be annoyed but not mad at anyone. And we'll probably have to say something."</p><p>"Like, confirm me and Daniel's relationship....?"</p><p>"Yeah, basically."</p><p>"But nothing bad, right?"</p><p>"I will not let you get into the middle of something bad and you know that."</p><p>"Ok. Thank you Jojo."</p><p>"Yeah yeah."</p><p>"Go wake up Daniel. He needs to see this."</p><p>I ran upstairs and saw Daniel still sleeping peacefully. I chuckled before I ran over to my bed and jumped on him.</p><p>"Ahhh!" Daniel groaned.</p><p>"Are you awake?" I asked happily.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Good. You have to come see this."</p><p>I got up and started walking out of my room. Daniel followed me and I went into the kitchen. Jonah was reading the article again. Jonah saw Daniel and I walk in and quickly gave Daniel his phone.</p><p>Daniel's eyes widened as he read the article.</p><p>"Damn." Daniel said.</p><p>He grabbed his phone and opened it.</p><p>"Well, I think people have seen the picture." he said</p><p>"How bad is it?" Jonah asked.</p><p>"I'm surprised Instagram still functions properly."</p><p>As Daniel turned his phone around so we could see the notifications, his phone started ringing.</p><p>"It's Randy." he said.</p><p>"Answer it!" Jonah said.</p><p>Daniel answered the phone and put it on speaker.</p><p>"Hello...?" he said.</p><p>"Have you seen it yet?"</p><p>"Yeah. I just did."</p><p>"You have to tell me honestly, is that picture real?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Alright. Who is with you right now?"</p><p>"It's me, Jonah, and her."</p><p>"Can she hear me?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"Clara." I said.</p><p>"Okay, Clara. I'm not mad and I don't want you to be nervous or anything. I just want to know what your thoughts are about this. Do you mind if we send out an official statement confirming your relationship with Daniel?"</p><p>"I don't mind. You can send out a statement."</p><p>"Daniel?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine with it." Daniel said.</p><p>"Okay. We'll let you know when we're ready if you'd like to send out your own things."</p><p>"Okay." Daniel said.</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>"I told you it'd be fine." Jonah said.</p><p>"Shut up!" you said, shoving Jonah. "Are we posting something of our own or not?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Confirmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>                     DANIEL SEAVEY FROM WHY DON'T WE CONFIRMED DATING RUMORS THAT STARTED CIRCULATING AFTER LEAKED PICTURE</p><p>In a post posted to both Instagram and Twitter, Daniel Seavey and Atlantic Records realesed statements confirming the rumors that Daniel is in a relationship. </p><p> </p><p>"We would like to take a moment to respond to the rumors circulating about Daniel being in a relationship. This is in fact true. He is dating Clara Williams, 18 years old. They met through Jonah, who has know Clara for all her life, according to them. </p><p>We ask for your support and understanding in their relationship. Daniel still loves his fans but he has also found someone who he cares about and wishes to spend his time with. We hope you support him." Atlantic Records posted to their Instagram and Twitter.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel, on the other hand, has taken a different route.</p><p>"The dating rumors about me are true. Clara is my girlfriend. I hope you understand that she makes me very happy and continue to support me and the boys. She's really amazing and exactly what I need in my life. Please show her as much love as you show me!" Daniel posted on his personal Instagram and Twitter accounts earlier today.</p><p> </p><p>Limelights have been showing the new couple lots of love and support. Daniel's bandmates even took to Twitter to express their love for Daniel's new girlfriend, saying that they all love her and she is in fact a good person. </p><p> </p><p>"I've known Clara all her life. I couldn't think of anyone better to be with Daniel and vise versa. They've had this spark since they met and it was really only matter of time before they got together. I have faith that they will be a happy couple for a long time." -Jonah Marais</p><p> </p><p>"Daniel and Clara honestly work so well together. It's like they are puzzle pieces. Even though they can be confusing sometimes, they always fit together. I have never seen them together and not be smiling and laughing and enjoying themselves. I'm so happy for both of them" - Corbyn Besson</p><p> </p><p>"It's a shame Daniel and Clara didn't meet sooner in life because they really do work together so well. They keep each other grounded and happy at all times. When they came home from their date last night, they both just had the biggest smiles on their faces and they couldn't take their eyes off each other. I don't think I've ever seen two people be so into each other before. It might be a bit early, but you can really see the love they have for each other." -Jack Avery</p><p> </p><p>"Where should I even start? I regret that it took them so long to get together. They are exactly what the other person needs. They're always loooking out for each other and I couldn't imagine them ever being with someone else. They're exactly what the other person needs in their lives and it's amazing to see them so happy together." -Zach Herron</p><p> </p><p>Fans have shown a positive response to the boy's comments, saying they love that they are so supportive of their bandmate. I think I speak for everyone when I say, or write, that I can't wait to see what happens with this beautiful couple.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Birthday Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six Months Later<br/>Narrator's POV</p><p>"Happy Birthday!!" the guys shouted when Clara got downstairs.</p><p>"What the..." Clara started, smiling.</p><p>"Shut up and eat!" Jack said, pushing a plate with french toast on it in front of Clara.</p><p>"Did you guys really do this for me?"</p><p>"Daniel did. We just helped."</p><p>Daniel smiled sheepishly and Clara just kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>"Thank you." Clara said, smiling widely.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Eat!" Jack said."I'm starving but they won't let me eat until you do!"</p><p>"Okay! Okay! I'm sitting down." Clara sat down and Daniel at next to you. Everyone grabbed a few pieces of french toast. Daniel was the first one done with his food. After he put his fork down, Clara felt his hand slide onto her knee. She continued to eat, seemingly unfased.</p><p>She almost choked on her french toast when she felt Daniel's hand start to slowly slide up her thigh. Daniel stopped his hand right before he reached Clara's womanhood and rubbed her thigh with his thumb.</p><p>Clara continued eating. She glanced at Daniel who was watching her.</p><p>When Daniel saw Clara had looked over at him, Daniel finally moved his hand the last inch up her thigh. He slid his fingers under her gym shorts to find she was already dripping.</p><p>Clara just continued chewing her food, trying to look unbothered.</p><p>Slowly, Daniel moved his slowly fingers across Clara's clit. Clara bit her lip, trying not to get them caught. She finished her french toast and batted Daniel's hand away from her now throbbing womanhood.</p><p>"So, you got anything else up your sleeve?" Clara asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Go change. We're going places." Daniel responded.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Clara walked upstairs to her room and locked the door. When she took her shorts off, she realized she was so wet that it went through her underwear and shorts.</p><p>"I'm gonna kill him." she said under her breath.</p><p>Clara went into her bathroom and quickly tried to calm herself down. Daniel heard her soft moans from outside her room and smirked, heading into his room to put on different clothes.</p><p>When Clara was done, she quickly decided on an outfit and put it on.<br/>She put on a white crop top with high waisted jean shorts, pulling a red flannel on over it and leaving it unbuttoned.</p><p>She decided to do light makeup, only putting on mascara, concealer, and lip gloss. She walked out of her room at the same time Daniel walked out of his.</p><p>"I heard you in your room." Daniel said.</p><p>"I'm going to kill you. Trying to make me have an orgasm during breakfast!" Clara whisper yelled. "Are you out of your mind!?"</p><p>"It's your birthday. I want you to feel special."</p><p>"Dani...." Clara whined.</p><p>"Fine. C'mon." Daniel said, taking Clara's hand and walking downstairs.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"Places." Daniel responded.</p><p> </p><p>"We have dinner reservations at 6:30. If we get home at 4:00 is that enough time for you to get ready?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"Yeah!" Clara responded.</p><p>"Okay. So when we're done in here we'll head home and you can start getting ready."</p><p>Clara quickly finished looking around and went to check out. Daniel bought every last item of clothing she picked out like he had been doing all day.</p><p>When Daniel and Clara walked into the house, their were a bunch of gifts in the living room.</p><p>"I lied." Daniel said. "Our reservations aren't until 7:30."</p><p>Clara just smiled and sat down on the couch.</p><p>"Which one should I open first?"</p><p> </p><p>Clara looked at herself in the mirror, happy with the way her outfit looked. She wore the new red and sexy two piece dress Daniel had given her for her birthday with some plain black heels. She walked out of her room and went downstairs. Daniel was already waiting for her.</p><p>"You look beautiful." Daniel said nervously when he saw her.</p><p>"You don't look too bad yourself." she responded</p><p>Daniel slid his hand into Clara's and the couple walked out of the house. They went into Daniel's car and drove to an expensive restaurant.</p><p>"You really don't have to do this. It looks so expensive here." Clara said.</p><p>"It's your birthday. Let me spoil you rotten, please?"</p><p>".....Fine. But just for today. Tomorrow we literally lay in bed and watch Netflix all day, okay?"</p><p>"Anything for my-"</p><p>"Don't say it."</p><p>"Princess."</p><p>Clara groaned and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Why don't you like it when I call you Princess?"</p><p>"I don't know. I just don't."</p><p>"What do you prefer?"</p><p>"Babygirl."</p><p>"Ok, Babygirl. That's what I'll call you from now on."</p><p>"Great."</p><p>Daniel got out of the car and walked around to Clara's side. He opened the door for Clara and she stepped out of the car. Daniel grabbed her hand and the two walked into the restaurant. They got their table and the two looked at the menus.</p><p>"All of this stuff is so expensive."</p><p>"Please stop worrying about it, Baby. I told you, it's your birthday. I want to spoil you silly."</p><p>"Dani, what did I do to get a guy like you?"</p><p>"You were born."</p><p>"i'm being serious. You can do all of this stuff for me. But I can't do any of it in return."</p><p>"Do you love me?"</p><p>"Of course I do!"</p><p>"That's all I need, Baby. All I need is for you to love me back."</p><p>Clara looked at Daniel, feeling her heart swell with emotions.</p><p>"As long as you love me, you're doing more than enough. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Clara responded, not being able to sop the smile from appearing on her face.</p><p>The rest of their dinner went great. Clara loosened up and stopped worrying about everything. When they got back into Daniel's car, Clara expected to go home. Instead, they went to the park where there was a horse drawn carriage.</p><p>"Did you do this for us?" Clara asked, shocked.</p><p>"Yeah. So, do you wanna go for a ride through the park?"</p><p>"Yeah,"</p><p>Daniel and Clara walked towards the carriage and got on it. They went all through the park. Daniel would occasionally kiss Clara's cheek or forehead. Everytime, Clara would blush and look away, trying to hide her sudden shyness.</p><p>When the carriage ride was over, Daniel put his arm around Clara's waist and held her in place.</p><p>"I want to give you something." Daniel said.</p><p>"Okay. What is it?"</p><p>Daniel took a box out of his pocket and opened it. It had a gold necklace inside that said Daniel.</p><p>"I have a matching one that says Clara at home." Daniel said.</p><p>Clara stood speechlesly in front of Daniel.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Daniel asked nervously.</p><p>"No." Clara said. "I love it."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I know it's kinda basic-"</p><p>"That doesn't mean I can't love it."</p><p>Clara took the necklace out of the box and Daniel helped her put it on.</p><p>"Can we go home now?" Clara asked.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Daniel and Clara walked back to Daniel's car and Daniel took them back home. When they walked in, all of the guys were awake and watching tv.</p><p>They didn't pay Daniel and Clara any mind as they walked passed them and went upstairs.</p><p>Clara threw her wallet on her desk and took of her heels. She saw Daniel sitting on her bed wearing a different shirt.</p><p>"Where'd the shirt come from?" Clara asked, feeling confused</p><p>"I don't know. It's a shirt you took from me at some point and never gave back."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"It was on the floor."</p><p>"Oops..." Clara then noticed Daniel wouldn't stop staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"You're like, staring into my soul but in a good way."</p><p>"Oh... Umm." His face started to get red. "I just... god."</p><p>Clara walked over to Daniel. One look down and Clara knew exactly why Daniel had become flustered.</p><p>"You're pathetic." Clara sat down on his lap. His face turned a deep shade of red and he looked at his hands. </p><p>"Ummmm...." Daniel said.</p><p>"Just, don't say anything." Clara interupted.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>SMUT WARNING</p><p>Clara kissed Daniel, automatically getting a response. Daniel returned it and pulled Clara closer to him. He picked Clara and threw her on her bed. Before climbing on top of her, he took off his shirt and threw it. He kissed Clara again, taking full control of the situation. Clara let out a small whimper as Daniel's lips attacked hers and Daniel took that chance to have the entrance. They 'fought' for dominance, knowing who the winner would end up being, and Daniel won. Clara, feeling immensely turned on and needy, didn't care.</p><p>Daniel's hands found their way to Clara's waist and he started kissing down her neck. He left marks as he went down. When he reached the top part of Clara's dress, he quickly took it off. He moved his hands to Clara's back and he unhooked the strappless bra she wore. Once her bra was on the floor somewhere with their shirts, Clara started toying with his belt. After a few seconds, she unbuckled it and slid it from the belt loops on his pants.  As Clara dropped the belt on the ground, Daniel unbuttoned his pants. </p><p>Clara looked back at Daniel as his hands found her waist. He started to tug at her long skirt. He pulled it off of her, stopping to admire his girlfriend before he went further.</p><p>"God, you're so beautiful." he whispered into Clara's neck.</p><p>"Prove it. Show me." Clara challenged him.</p><p>Clara started to tug at Daniel's pants. He quickly took them off and put his lips to her neck again. He kissed all the way down to her waist. He paused and slowly started to pull her underwear down. Once they were off, he let his lips trail even further down, closer and closer to Clara's womanhood. He tenderly licked Clara's clit, making Clara release a breathy moan.</p><p>Daniel continued to slowly move his tounge all over Clara's clit and vagina. He picked up speed until he had Clara literally dripping. Daniel kissed back up Clara and stopped at her lips, looking at the girl under him.</p><p>"You did all this to look at me?" Clara asked</p><p>Instead of answering her question, Daniel thrust into Clara. She screamed out in surprise and pain. Daniel slowly thrust his hips, knowing Clara was tight.</p><p>The pain Clara felt quickly turned to pleasure as Daniel continued to slowly thrust into her. Her moans grew louder and Daniel knew that she had gotten used to the feeling. He started thrusting into Clara at a more steady pace. Both of them didn't try to stop the moans that were coming out. Clara got louder than Daniel the longer it lasted. All of a sudden, Daniel cried out and Clara knew he had reached his climax. Clara felt as he came inside of her. The feeling made her finally climax and scream out in pleasure. Daniel rode them both down from their highs and pulled out of Clara. He flopped onto the bed next to Clara. They were both breathing heavily and sweating. Once Daniel had caught his breath, he go up. He put on his boxers. Without saying a word, he looked around Clara's room until he found a hoodie. He walked back to Clara.</p><p>"Arms up." he said.</p><p>Clara put her arms up and he slid the hoodie onto her. After it was on, Daniel smiled. </p><p>"I love your smile." Clara whispered. </p><p>Daniel climbed in bed next to me. "Why?" he asked. </p><p>"Cuz, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And your tooth-gap is so cute. And it makes your face light up and you look happier that usual."</p><p>"All that from one smile?"</p><p>"Not just any smile. You're smile."</p><p>Daniel pulled Clara into his chest. Clara wrapped her arms around his torso and took a deep breath. She took in his scent and nuzzled further into his chest. His arms were wrapped protectively around her and she felt safe and comfortable. </p><p>"Goodnight, Baby. I love you so much." he said right before he kissed her forehead</p><p>"I love you too, Dani." Clara said as she drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. They'll Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara's POV</p><p>I woke up to see Daniel sleeping peacefully beside me. I smiled and grabbed my phone off of the bedside table. I snapped a cute picture of him looking so peaceful and comfortable as my stomach grumbled.</p><p>Quietly, I crept out of bed. I looked down and decided that Daniel's hoodie was more than long enough and silently left my room. I walked downstairs and saw Corbyn already there, watching tv.</p><p>"Morning." I said brightly.</p><p>"I would've thought with all the fun you had last night that you'd sleep later." Corbyn said.</p><p>I felt my face heat up but I kept a straight face. "Well clearly, you are not as smart as you think you are."</p><p>"Ohh. She's feisty in the morning." Corbyn laughed.</p><p>"Sure. Feisty."</p><p>"On a different note, how was your date last night?"</p><p>"It was so amazing! We went to this really expensive restaurant that I am never letting him take me to ever again."</p><p>"Why not? Did something happen!?"</p><p>"No. I just don't really want to go on big fancy dates like that all the time. I like picnics and the movies and amusement parks."</p><p>"But you made an exception yesterday?"</p><p>"Well yeah! You should've seen him! He looked so proud and happy when we walked in that place! I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved it! But I refuse to go on another super fancy date for a whole year. I don't want him to go broke because of me."</p><p>"You should've seen him planning it. He was so stressed and excited and proud of himself. He really put a lot of work into yesterday."</p><p>"I know." I said, feeling my heart swell with so many emotions. Corbyn looked at me, but I could tell he knew what I was feeling.</p><p>"Hold onto him. I've never seen him like this. And Jonah has said the same about you. Just hold on to each other and you two could really last forever." Corbyn said.</p><p>"You really think that?"</p><p>"Yeah. You should hear the things Jonah has said. 'She's never smiled this much.' 'I've never seen her so serious about a relationship before.' And none of us have ever seen this side of Daniel. I'm being 112% honest when I say I can see you two lasting."</p><p>I couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on my face. And then my stomach growled again.</p><p>Corbyn look at me with wide eyes.</p><p>"Was that your stomach!?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Eat!!"</p><p>"Why do you think I came down here?"</p><p>Corbyn grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster.</p><p>"You're eating toast."</p><p>"But I wanted eggs."</p><p>"Too bad. You need food like, twenty minutes ago."</p><p>I laughed at Corbyn's math as he grabbed butter out of the fridge.</p><p>When the toast came up, he put butter and cinnamon and sugar on it. He handed me the two pieces.</p><p>"Eat." he commanded</p><p>"Okay okay!"</p><p>I took a bite of toast and Corbyn smiled, looking satisfied with himself.</p><p>I finished the toast and started to walk back upstairs as Daniel walked out of my room wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt.</p><p>"Good morning." you said to him, smiling.</p><p>He smiled his tooth-gap smile.</p><p>"Have you seriously been walking around in nothing but my hoodie?"</p><p>"Yes, yes I have. It almost goes down to my knees. So you can calm your tits."</p><p>"I don't have tits. But I do like tits. Speicfically yours."</p><p>I felt my face heat up and I walked into my room, flopping onto my bed and hiding my face in a pillow.</p><p>"Oh! Come on, baby! It was funny!"</p><p>I kept my face in my pillows. Then, I felt a heavy weight on top of me. I yelled but it came out muffled becaasue of the pillows.</p><p>After five minutes of me struggling to get out, Daniel finally stood up and let me go. Before I could get anywhere, his arms snaked around my waist and he kissed my temples.</p><p>"I love everything about you and you know that." Daniel said, making up for the comment he had made earlier.</p><p>"OK. It's fine." I said with a straight face. But when Daniel gave me a quick peck on the cheek before going downstairs, I couldn't help but smile and blush.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Articles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>                                              WHY DON'T WE'S DANIEL SEAVEY SPOTTED ON DATE WITH GIRLFRIEND, CLARA WILLIAMS</p><p>Yesterday, February 17, Daniel Seavey was spotted going into an exclusive restaurant with his girlfriend, Clara Williams. We know from Instagram and Twitter posts from all of Why Don't We that yesterday was Clara's birthday. We can assume that this was a date Daniel took Clara on for this reason.</p><p>The two were then spotted going on a carriage ride in a park in LA.</p><p>Limelights have expressed how amazing they think Daniel was towards Clara and have shown lots of love for the couple.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Even More Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel's POV<br/>One Month Later</p><p>"I won't be here in the morning when you wake up. We have to be at the recording studio early." I told Clarar</p><p>"Okay. she said. She was on her phone texting her friend. "I'll be back in a sec." she said, putting her phone down. She didn't turn her phone off, and she wouldn't let me see her pone. I looked around to make sure I was alone before I picked up her phone. I started reading her texts.</p><p>text at 4:36 pm<br/>Ex: I heard ur dating 1 of the guys<br/>Clara: Yea. He's the one I was telling u about when u came over<br/>Ex: I figured<br/>Clara: Why?<br/>Ex: Have you old them ur bi??<br/>Clara: No<br/>Ex: That's why ur smart. Some ppl are really homophobic. But when they find out ur bi, they might not react as bad <br/>Clara: Oh<br/>Ex: Wait, whats wrong??<br/>Clara: I didn't think about what the guys would think. What if they react bad?<br/>Clara: Oh shit<br/>Ex: I didn't mean it like that!! I'm sure they'll react fine. You said you've gotten really close. Don't worry about it. I swear<br/>Clara: Are you sure??<br/>Ex: I'm 100% positive<br/>Ex: gtg. Love you bitch<br/>Clara: Love you too bitch</p><p>Oh my god.</p><p> </p><p>Clara's POV</p><p>"I won't be here in the morning when you wake up. We have to be at the recording studio early."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>I was texting Ellie. She kinda freaked me out. I put my phone down and went into the kitchen. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.</p><p>That night, Daniel slept in his room. He said it was so he didn't wake me up in the morning. And I guess that was sweet. But I could tell there was something off with him. He seemed jumpy and he wouldn't look me directly in the eye.</p><p>It was awhile before I fell asleep. It felt so weird to not have Daniel next to me. And I couldn't stop thinking about the things Ellie said and the fact that Daniel was being so weird.</p><p>I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up feeling sick. I got up and ran to bathroom and threw up. I checked my phone. 9:30 am. I was happy the guys were gone. I didn't need them to smother me...</p><p>And I quickly changed my mind when I threw up two more times.</p><p>Only then did I realize that this might be more than... well, throwing up. I realized that I missed my period. I wouldn't normally worry about that. I'm not the most regular person but it's been over two months since I had it. I'm not that irregular.</p><p>I quickly grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I went to CVS and grabbed three different pregnancy tests. As soon as I got home, I tore open all three boxes. I used all three.</p><p>The next five minutes were the longest five minutes of my life. Every thirty seconds I was checking my phone to see how much time ha passed. Once five minutes were finally up, I checked the tests.</p><p>The first one was positive. I figured it could be a fluke. The second was positive. I started to get nervous. I picked up the third test. It was positive.</p><p>I'm pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel's POV</p><p>When we got home, I went into my room with Jonah.</p><p>"What did you want to talk about?" Jonah asked</p><p>"Look, I didn't mean to snoop. But Clara was being really... secret....y."</p><p>"Secrety?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Keep going."</p><p>"She left her phone on the table and I might've snooped a little bit. And there was this text conversation. And I found out that Clara's bisexual."</p><p>"I don't know where you're going with this but I'm not sure I should be talking to you about it."</p><p>"I just wanna know if it's true."</p><p>"...Yes. Clara is bi."</p><p>"Why didn't she tell me?"</p><p>"When she came out back home, she was completely shunned. Everyone dropped her and her dad never looked at her the same. Ever since then, she's been terrified to tell anyone. It's nothing against you, she just has really bad anxiety. Believe me, she wanted to tell you, but anytime she came close she would freak out and chicken out."</p><p>Then, the door slammed shut.</p><p>"Crap." I said.</p><p>I ran into Clara's room to find her shoving something in her pocket with tears streaming down her face.</p><p>"Clara. I love you more than anything else in the entire world. I don't care."</p><p>I tried to wrap my arms around her, but she pushed me away.</p><p>"Clara."</p><p>She turned around and I saw something sticking out of her pocket. It looked like a...</p><p>But it couldn't be.</p><p>We had unprotected sex once. There is no way she's pregnant.</p><p>No way.</p><p>I quickly pulled the test out of her pocket. She quickly took it back, but not before I saw it was positive.</p><p>"You're pregnant?" I asked. She didn't say anything. She just looked at my feet while more tears streamed down her face. "Why are you crying?"</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>When I tried to wrap my arms around her, she just stood completely still. I picked her up and we sat on her bed. When she tried to pull away, I wrapped my arms around her and said, "No."</p><p>"Don't leave me." she whimpered</p><p>"I'm not leaving. I promise, I will never leave."</p><p>I slowly let go and I wiped the tears off of her face.</p><p>"Is it mine?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Do you want to keep it?"</p><p>"Do you?"</p><p>"Well... I don't know. I guess."</p><p>She smiled a smile bigger than I had ever seen.</p><p>"You want to keep it?"</p><p>She just shook her head yes.</p><p>I smiled at her enthusiasm.</p><p>"What do we tell the guys?" she asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"We can't just say, 'Hey! How was your day? We're having a baby. What are you doing tomorrow?' We have to actually tell them."</p><p>"I don't know. Can't we do that?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"It's not... Oh my god... Idea!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Jonah's POV</p><p>"Guys! Come up here! Now! It's important!" Clara yelled.</p><p>We all ran to Clara's room and stopped in the doorway.</p><p>"Are you going to come in?" Clara asked impatiently.</p><p>We all walked in and crowded around her bed. Clara was just sitting there smiling and Daniel had the same look on his face next to her.</p><p>"Ummm... Anyone else scared?" Corbyn asked</p><p>"Not scared, freaked out." Jack said</p><p>"Don't be. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm bisexual."</p><p>"I really had to come up here for that?" I asked.</p><p>"Cool." Corbyn said</p><p>"Welcome to the pride club." Jack said</p><p>"What are those?" Zach asked, pointing to the bed-side table.</p><p>I turned my head and saw what Zach was pointing at. Three pregnancy tests were sitting on the table. And if you looked carefully, you could see that they were all positive.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, and I'm pregnant." Clara added.</p><p>"You're pregnant?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Like, you're growing a human inside of you?" Corbyn added.</p><p>"Yeah." Clara said.</p><p>"Congrats!!" Zach yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, that's awesome!" Corbyn added.</p><p>Jack just stood there looking somewhere between happy and dumbfounded.</p><p>"Jonah?" Clara asked</p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p>"Well... uhm... how... How do you feel about this?"</p><p>"I am very happy that you get to start a family with someone you love so early in life. I couldn't think of anyone else that would be this happy and open to this totally new situation. And I think you two will make great parents."</p><p>"Of course Jonah had to go all wise guy on us." Jack said.</p><p>I looked at Clara and saw a huge smile on her face.</p><p>"Do you really mean that, Jonah?" Clara asked.</p><p>"Of course." I said.</p><p>"Good because we wanted to know if you'd be the godfather?"</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>Clara pulled me into a hug.</p><p>"I love you, Jojo" she whispered</p><p>"I love you too, C."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The New Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara's POV<br/>One Month Later</p><p>"Twins!?" I practically yelled</p><p>"Yes." the doctor said. "Would you like to know their genders?"</p><p>"Yes." Daniel said.</p><p>Daniel and I agreed that we wanted to know the gender as soon as possible.</p><p>"You're going to have one boy and one girl."</p><p>Daniel smiled his cute tooth-gapped smile at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Twins!?" Jonah yelled.</p><p>"Oh my god." Jack said.</p><p>"Good luck with that." Zach said.</p><p>"AWWWW! Two little babies running around!! I'm sooooo excited!!!" Corbyn exclaimed.</p><p>Everyone turned to look at Corbyn.</p><p>"What? I love babies." he said defensively.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Names. Go" I said.</p><p>"Rose." Daniel said.</p><p>"I was thinking Abigail."</p><p>"Abigail Rose?'</p><p>"Abigail Rose Seavey."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said-"</p><p>"Seavey?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Daniel smiled and kissed me.</p><p>"Boy names now." I said</p><p>"Connor."</p><p>"Elijah."</p><p>"Connor Elijah Seavey."</p><p>"That was easy."</p><p> </p><p>Two Weeks Later</p><p>"You have the flu." my doctor said.</p><p>"What does that mean for the babies?" I asked</p><p>"Hopefully nothing. If you can kick this off with the meds, you and you're babies will be fine. But there is a small chance that because you're pregnant wit twins, your immune system will be drained. But that is very unlikely. At this point in your pregnancy your immune system should be adapted.</p><p>"What happens if I can't kick this?"</p><p>"You'd have to go into an induced labor because it would be too dangerous for you and the babies. But I don't want you to worry about that. It's very unlikely and stress isn't going to help."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"We'll call the pharmacy and get your prescription sent there."</p><p>"Okay. Thank you."</p><p>"No problem. And remember what I said. There's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine."</p><p>I gave the doctor a small smile before I left the office. I drove myself to Taget and picked up my prescription.</p><p>When I got home, I avoided the guys and flopped onto my bed. I felt miserable. And scared. I was close to tears when there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"It's Corbyn."</p><p>"Come in." I said quietly.</p><p>"What's wrong? You seemed off when you came home."</p><p>I sat up and sighed.</p><p>"I don't even know why I'm worrying about this." I said</p><p>"Worrying about what?"</p><p>"I have the flu."</p><p>"I don't know why you're worrying about that."</p><p>"If I don't get better... It will be dangerous for me and the babies and I'll have to go into an induced labor."</p><p>"Oh my god."</p><p>"My doctor said that it's really unlikely and not to worry, but I'm really scared."</p><p>"It's okay to be scared."</p><p>"I'm not just scared. I'm terrified. For me. And the babies. And the idea of an enduced labor. This whole thing just terrifies me."</p><p>"You'll be fine. Everything will be fine. I promise."</p><p>"Okay. You're right. It'll be fine."</p><p>"You should probably tell Daniel."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Corbyn left and I called Daniel. He came up and I told him what happened while I was at the doctors.</p><p>"Everything will be fine." Daniel started. "Just take the medicine and you and the babies will be alright."</p><p>I noticed that there was a small hint of fear in Daniel's voice. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he kissed the top of my head.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Dani"</p><p>"Why are you sorry?"</p><p>"I don't know. I just feel like this is my fault."</p><p>"You didn't ask to get sick. You didn't ask to be in danger. You didn't ask for our babies to be in danger. You didn't ask to possibly have an educed labor. You didn't ask for any of this. I'll admit I'm scared. And that I'm mad. But not mad at you. I just wish this weren't happening. But it is, so we have to make the best of it. You have nothing to be sorry about,"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Clara?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Why Us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara's POV</p><p>Three weeks. Since I got the flu. Since I was last at the doctors. And here I am again. Worse than I was the first time. The doctor told me not to worry, but the look on her face says otherwise.</p><p>The only good things is that Daniel came with me this time. He was sitting next to me, squeezing my hand.</p><p>I was terrified. Daniel was scared too, but he kept a straight face.</p><p>"It's okay." he would say every time the doctor left.</p><p>After sitting in the room for two hours, the doctor and two nurses came in.</p><p>"Well, we don't have the best news." my doctor started. "You still have the flu and you now have pneumonia. It isn't safe for you to carry your babies anymore. We'll alert the hospital and you'll be put into an induced labor tomorrow afternoon."</p><p>"But-" I started</p><p>"I know it's quite early but we have no choice. If you carry your babies much longer, it could be fatal. Either you or the twins could die. This is the safest option."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"What time should we go to the hospital?" Daniel asked</p><p>"One of my nurses will call you later to give you the time."</p><p>"Okay." I said.</p><p>I felt numb. I stood up and Daniel followed me. When we got to the car Daniel yelled, "So that's it!?"</p><p>"It's the only choice we have, Dani. Trust me, this isn't the most appealing thing to me either."</p><p>"So, we, er, you just have to do an induced labor? Tomorrow?"</p><p>"Unless we want someone to die, yeah."</p><p>"Damn."</p><p>As Daniel was driving us home, my phone started ringing. It was the doctor's office. I quickly answered.</p><p>"Hello?" I said</p><p>"This is Bella from Dr. Miller's office. I'm looking for Clara Williams and or Daniel Seavey."</p><p>I quickly put the phone on speaker.</p><p>"We're here." I said.</p><p>"You have to be at the hospital tomorrow between 12:00 and 1:00. If this does not work for you, we can call back and see if there is another avaiable time."</p><p>"No, that works. We'll be there." I said.</p><p>"Alright. Have a good day."</p><p>I hung up and set my phone on the dashboard.</p><p>"This is really happening." Daniel said</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>We didn't say anything else the rest of the way home. When we walked through the front door, the guys all looked up at us.</p><p>"How did it go?" Jack asked.</p><p>"I have to go into an induced labor tomorrow. We have to be at the hospital by 1:00." I said.</p><p>"You just had to ask." Zach said, playfully shoving his boyfriend</p><p>We all chuckled, but couldn't manage to get a real laugh out.</p><p>"I'm gonna take a nap or something."</p><p>Before anyone could protest, I made my way upstairs.</p><p>As soon as I flopped onto my bed, there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in." I said.</p><p>Corbyn walked in. "Hey."</p><p>"Hi, Corbs."</p><p>"How are you doing?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"C'mon. It's me. You can tell me."</p><p>"I'm so terrified, Corbs. I don't want to do this but I can't not do this. I don't wanna lose my babies. That would completely crush me. I just have all this anxiety and I'm so fucking scared and I just keep saying the same things over and over and now I'm just blabbering."</p><p>"It's okay to be scared and to have anxiety. But you're one of the strongest people I know. And if you're kids are anything like their mother, then they'll be strong too. You can do this, I promise."</p><p>"Thanks, Corbs. You're the best best friend."</p><p>"What about Jonah?"</p><p>"He doesn't have to know."</p><p>"Okay then."</p><p>"Now get out. I was serious about taking a nap."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel's POV<br/>The Next Day</p><p>"I love you, Dani."</p><p>"I love you too, baby. I'll see you as soon as you come out."</p><p>I watched as Clara got rolled out of her hospital room and down the hall.</p><p>"We can take you somewhere you can watch if you want." a nurse said.</p><p>"Yes, please." I said.</p><p>I followed the nurse to... well, who knows where.</p><p>"Here we are. Do you need anything else?"</p><p>"No. I'm okay."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>The nurse left and I looked around.</p><p>I was in a small room, barely wider than a hallway. There was a bench on one side and on the other there was just a wall. There was a cut out in the wall and a big piece of glass. I could see into an operating room.</p><p>I sat down on the bench and look at the operating room. I don't know how long it was, but eventually the door opened. I watched as four doctors walked in, and Clara got rolled in on the gurney.</p><p>I immediately stood up an put my palm against the glass. I don't really know exactly what was happening, but I didn't like it. But for some reason, I couldn't stop watching. They cut open her stomach and they took out Abigail and Connor. As soon as the umbilical cord was cut on each of them, two of the doctors took them.</p><p>I watched as they were hurried out of the room and I turned my attention back to Clara. One of the doctors was getting ready to sew her stomach back together. It looked like the doctor was about half way done when a machine started beeping. Then, it stopped. Clara was dead.</p><p>The two doctors that were in there looked scared. They started moving in hyper speed.</p><p>The one that was sewing Clara's stomach staring sewing faster. The second doctor started doing compressions. I don't know what made me do it, but I started praying</p><p>"Please god," I whispered. "don't let me lose her. Please. I need her so bad. I can't raise to kids by myself. I don't want them to grow up without her. I don't want to tell them the story of how their mom died after having them. Please god, don't make me do that. I'll do anything if you give he back. I need her in my life. She's the reason I wake up everyday. She's the reason I haven't cracked under pressure. I need her. Don't take her. Please god, don't take her." I prayed for her and us and our family. I was about about to give up when I heard someone say that she had a pulse.</p><p>I didn't realize I was crying until I looked up and everything was blurry. I quickly wiped the tears off of my face and looked into the room. The doctor that was sewing Clara's stomach had finished and the one that revived her was checking her vitals.</p><p>After a few minutes, Clara was rolled out and a doctor came into the room I was in.</p><p>"I'm sure you want to know what just happened." he said.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"The babies are okay. They are very early and we want to keep them here until their original due date."</p><p>"Okay. Yeah. That makes sense."</p><p>"We assume that because they are so early they might have trouble learning and keeping up with other children that are there age. But other than that they should be fine."</p><p>"What about Clara?"</p><p>"She's very sick so what happened in there wasn't very out of the ordinary. Not that it was good. But now that he doesn't have the twins inside her, she is expected to make a full recovery. We want to keep her here until she is no longer sick."</p><p>"How long was she-" my voice cracked. "How long did it take to revive her?"</p><p>"Seventeen minutes."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"If you come back into the normal area we can give you the birth certificates to fill out."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>I followed the doctor to the main part of the hospital. He gave me the birth cerificates. I paused before I filled them out.</p><p>Miracle Rose Seavey</p><p>Connor Joseph Seavey</p><p>I smiled at the changes I made before I signed the certificates.</p><p>"I'll leave these with you. You can give them to Clara when she wakes up."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>I took the birth certificates and walked into Clara's room.</p><p> </p><p>"Dani?" I heard a tired sounding voice say.</p><p>"Clara!" I said.</p><p>"Where is everyone else?"</p><p>"They don't know your out yet. I wanted to be the first one to see you. That probably sounds really stupid. Just, forget I said that."</p><p>"No. That is the nicest thing ever."</p><p>"Really."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>She sat up enough for her to give me a quick pec on the cheek.</p><p>"Birth certificates." I said.</p><p>"Ooh! Let me see!" she said smiling</p><p>I handed her the papers and the smile slid off of her face.</p><p>"These aren't the names we agreed on." she said.</p><p>"I know but I have a good reason for changing them."</p><p>"You better."</p><p>I explained why Abigail was now Miracle. When I told her what happened, she almost started to cry. Key word; Almost</p><p>"What about Connor?"</p><p>"Joseph is the name of the doctor who revived you."</p><p>"Oh my god! You're the sweetest person ever! How did I get so fucking lucky?"</p><p>"I should be asking you the same thing."</p><p>"Give me a pen. I need to sign these things."</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>I gave Clara a pen and she signed both of the birth certificates.</p><p>"Now text the guys. I need to see those idiots."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Together Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara's POV<br/>A Few Months Later</p><p>"This is your new home." I said as Daniel and  walked through the front door of our new house with Miracle and Connor.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"Talking to them."</p><p>"They're asleep."</p><p>"Just crush all of my hopes and dreams, why don't you."</p><p>"Give me Connor. I'll take them upstairs."</p><p>I gave Daniel Connor and he walked upstairs. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.</p><p> </p><p>A Few More Months Later</p><p>"Thanks for watching them, Corbyn." I said</p><p>"Of course." Corbyn said. "After everything you two went through with these ones, you deserve a date night."</p><p>"And remember, they have to be in bed no later than-" Daniel started</p><p>"I know, I got this. Just leave already."</p><p>"Bye, Corbs. Thanks again." I said.</p><p>Daniel and I walked out the door.</p><p>"Date night." I said.</p><p>"We sound old."</p><p>"No, we sound like parents."</p><p>Daniel laughed.</p><p>Everything was going great. Daniel took us to the same restaurant as he did on our first date. And then, we went on a carriage ride.</p><p>"Are you trying to recreate the date you took me on for my birthday?" I asked.</p><p>"Sorta."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, I think your so great and amazing and perfect. And I think you're so fucking perfect and you deserve someone who's perfect. And, even though I'm far from perfect, you stick with me and believe in me." Daniel got down on one knee and I stood up. "So I just wanted to know if you'd marry me?"</p><p>Daniel pulled out a box and opened it. There was a beautiful diamond ring inside.</p><p>"What?" I whispered. I was at a loss for words. I couldn't find my voice. Instead, I just shook my head yes.</p><p>He slid the ring on my finger and he didn't bother standing up before he wrapped his arms around my waist. I held one hand to my face while I cried and put the other in Daniel's hair.</p><p>"I love you so much, Dani."</p><p>"I love you too, baby"</p><p> </p><p>One Year Later<br/>Narrator's POV</p><p>Today, Daniel and Clara are getting married.</p><p>They've only been engaged one year and they've been together for two, but they feel confident that they won't find anyone else.</p><p>Clara was putting the finishing touches on when her dad walked in.</p><p>"You look beautiful." he said</p><p>Clara's dress was blush instead of white. It had a v-neck, but nothing too scandalous seeing as she's a mother. The top had a flower design on it that got smaller until it reached just under the waist, where it completely stopped and the skirt was just a slightly poofy.</p><p>Clara's hair had a two small braids, only using about half of the hair on her head, before her hair got pulled into a pony tail and put into a bun in the middle of her head</p><p>Clara's makeup was very simple, just a little bit of shimmery eye shadow the same color of her dress before it got blended with a darker color, winged out and paired with simple winged eye liner and mascara. A quick pink gloss on her lips finished the job.</p><p>"Thanks, dad."</p><p>They didn't say anything else. Her dad walked her down the isle and Daniel and Clara got married. Everyone had fun at the reception. Daniel and Clara didn't dance a lot, but they enjoyed watching the guys dance.</p><p>After the reception, the two went on their honeymoon. They left Miracle and Connor with the guys.</p><p>The two of the spent a week in different cities in Europe and then went on a week long cruise back to the US. The two of them enjoyed themselves and couldn't be separated throughout the entire trip.</p><p>When they got back to LA, they were more than happy to see their babies again. And, they were even more excited to find out that they would soon have another addition to their family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12 Years Later<br/>Narrator's POV</p><p>"Thank you parents for coming out here to hear the students assignments on their family history. I personally think that diversity is very important, so I've been looking forward to this all year. I'll leave it at that so the kids can present. Up first we have Miracle and Connor Seavey." the teacher said.</p><p>M: "For this assignment, we were supposed to write an essay about our family history." Miracle started. "We sort of did this."</p><p>C: "Instead of writing about culture and ethnicity and that kind of thing, we decided to tell our story." Connor said.</p><p>M: "You're probably thinking, 'What makes them so special?', or, 'Why should I care?' But trust me, this isn't your average story."</p><p>C: "Our mom was born Clara Ivy Williams. She has two younger siblings and her mom died when she was nine. She grew up in Stillwater, Minnesota. Our dad was born Daniel James Seavey. He has three siblings and his parents are both happy and healthy. He grew up in Vancouver, Washington. Long story short, they met through friends, they hit it off, and now we're here"</p><p>M: "But that's not the interesting part. When they got pregnant with us, they were undoubtedly excited. They had names and plans and backup plans for everything. That is, until our mom got sick."</p><p>C: "She had started to feel really drained and sluggish but she figured it was just because she was growing twins. After two weeks, she decided to go to the doctors. Everything was not okay. Our mom had the flu."</p><p>M: "Our mom was really worried about us and scared something bad would happen. She has anxiety so, that wasn't surprising. The doctor explain that she had the flu and that she should be able to kick it. But if not, we would be in danger and she'd have to go into an induced labor."</p><p>C: "She was told not worry, that all of this was unlikely, we would be fine. But two weeks later when our mom was worse, she knew something was seriously wrong."</p><p>M: "She went back to the doctors. They told her that she not only had the flu, but now she had pneumonia. It was no longer safe for her to carry us. But mind you, we can't be more than three months along."</p><p>C: "So now, our mom is worrying like crazy, our dad can barely keep her calm, an everyone is stressed."</p><p>M: "The next day, our mom goes to the hospital to do this induced labor."</p><p>C: "Everything goes great! They get us out and have taken us to the NICU. They're finishing up with mom when she suddenly doesn't have a pulse."</p><p>M: "For seventeen minutes, our mom is dead. For seventeen minutes, our dad prayed like crazy for our entire little family. For seventeen minutes, a doctor named Joseph is trying to revive our mom. And after seventeen minutes, our mom comes back."</p><p>C: "Once everything is done and over with, one of the doctors comes and talks to our dad. He basically tells him, that everyone is going to be fine. Our mom is expected to make a full recovery but they want to keep her until she's no longer sick. We're supposed to be fine, but we're probably going to have 'issues' as we get older."</p><p>M: "Our dad takes all of this as good news. Shocker since he's an optimist. And then, he gets our birth certificates. He looks at them and decides to make a few changes."</p><p>C: "My name was originally Connor Elijah Seavey. But, our dad changed it to Connor Joseph Seavey because Joseph is the name of the doctor who revived our mom."</p><p>M: "I was originally Abigail Rose Seavey. Our dad changed it to Miracle because, according to him, this entire family is his miracle."</p><p>C: "When our mom woke up and saw the names, she was mad."</p><p>M: "That is until our dad explained the reasoning behind the names."</p><p>C: "Both our mom and us recovered just as we were supposed to."</p><p>M: "When we were almost one year old, our dad proposed to our mom and she said yes. They got married and had our younger sister, Layla Celine Seavey. Years later, they're still happily married and raising their three kids."</p><p>C: "So, that's our story. And if you must know, we're Italian."</p><p>M: "Oh, and mom, dad. Happy twelfth wedding anniversary."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>